


For Whom the heart skips.

by zero_kun



Category: In a Heartbeat (Animated Short), In a Heartbeat (Short Film)
Genre: Adorable, Alcohol, Boarding School, Boys In Love, Bullying, Closeted Character, Coming Out, Coming of Age, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Dating, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, French Kissing, Homophobia, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, In a heartbeat - Freeform, M/M, Mutual Pining, Original Character(s), Pining, Sex, Sexual Experimentation, Short film, Slow Burn, Yaoi, Young Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2018-12-09 17:22:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 14
Words: 24,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11673675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zero_kun/pseuds/zero_kun
Summary: A closeted boy runs the risk of being outed by his own heart after it pops out of his chest to chase down the boy of his dreams.After mending Sherwin's broken heart, Jonathan is ready to face the school and get to know Sherwin better.Over the days and months they bond deeply as their relationship continues to grow.





	1. First words

**Author's Note:**

> After watching the video I knew what I must do, my two precious boys, their story needs to be continued. Hopefully I give it justice.

Sunlight pokes through the trees canopy, their body's are hot, their palms sweat. A light breeze blows past them, Jonathan's well-kept black hair sway's in the wind as leaves and twigs are dislodged from Sherwin's disheveled red hair. 

Jonathan was the first to speak being a bit more confident than Sherwin. "Hey, ah I think we have the same lunch period, do you want to eat together? It's Sherwin right?" He asks, gingerly placing a couple of fingers over Sherwin's, looking at the bashful boy with a tender smile. 

Sherwin can barely make eye contact, his cheeks burn a crimson hue, his mind races a mile a minute. _"Oh my god he knows my name and he's inviting me to eat lunch with him!"_ Repeating this internal dialog over and over again in near disbelief this is so surreal for Sherwin. "Yes I would love too." He responds, perhaps a bit to quickly, as his voice cracks, while also mentally kicking himself for his choice of words "love" embarrassed his blush deepens to a darker red .

A reaction that Jonathan only finds to be more endearing and cute. Getting up he extends his hand helping the other up, walking back to school hand in hand. Sherwin can't be more overjoyed.


	2. The Metronome of one's Heart.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherwin's anxieties vs Jonathan the rock. 
> 
> Idk I'm bad at summaries.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do apologize for these extremely short chapters I am trying to get them out as fast as possible while maintaining an air of quality.

As they walk back to school Sherwin's joy and happinesses is quickly replaced by fear and anxiety as the reality of the situation sets in. Having to face his cruel and hurtful classmates, there wasn't a doubt in Sherwin's mind that he would be bullied and harassed for his orientation.

Sherwin stops, looking down as Jonathan keeps walking, their arms stretch out horizontally, taught with tension and apprehension. 

They pause just before the stairs.

Jonathan turns around, seeing his new crush clearly in distress, concerned he asks. “What's wrong?”

Sherwin's lungs are paralyzed with the same anxiety that stopped him in his tracks, struggling to get the words out. “I-I'm scared, I don't want to face them.” He whimpers, nervously stuttering.

Jonathan steels himself with a confident conviction. “Don't worry I'm afraid too,” Jonathan squeezes Sherwin's hand firmly in an act of solidarity. “We can get through this together.” He reassures, trying not to let his own nervousness seep through for Sherwin's sake.

Sherwin looks up, his lips curl into his dopey lovestruck smile, as if Jonathan's words could melt all his worries away.

They break the threshold of the school doors, still holding hands as a declaration of their new relationship, which even they weren't fully sure what it is, yet. Stares and comments are thrown at them like knives as Sherwin and Jonathan make their way to their lockers. 

Walking down a long seemingly infinite hallway the gray marble floor stretches on and on, they pass what seems like hundreds of thousands of light brown lockers, in a sense it is almost like torturous hell made only infinitely better by the other at their side, finally reaching their lockers, which are rather close to each other considering the size of their school. 

They get their books for their classes and exchange parting words. 

“I'll see you at lunch.” 

“Y-Yea, see you then.”

For them both the monotony of school was again torturous, although they had different faces every student at their boarding school wore the same clothes, the same uniform a light, blue sweater with grey slacks, they both glance at the clock ticking life away waiting for lunch. It could not come soon enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your support, I hope you will continue to give it as I have already written out most of chapter 3 and will be posting it soon, do subscribe for the update and Kudos if you feel I'm worthy. Your comments and Kudos are really encouraging, so thanks again for reading and drop a review in the comments.


	3. Scars and hearts.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherwin and Jonathan's first time eating lunch together doesn't quite go as planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm working on the 4th chapter i hope you all will be looking forward to it.

The lunch bell finally tolls. Sherwin walks to the cafeteria looking down the entire time, amidst mean looks and whispers by his classmates in the hallway. Entering, with a lump in his throat and pitt in his stomach he scans the cafeteria anxiously for Jonathan it’s hard, it is buzzing with life, a sea of people. Unable to find him his anxiety spikes, gripping his brown paper bag even tighter. When his heart begins to beat faster and faster bursting from his chest. His heart motions towards the corner of the cafeteria guiding him to his crush. 

Jonathan is sitting at the only table not jam packed with people in fact he's alone, no doubt the other students are avoiding him just like Sherwin but what's isolation when you have the boy of your dreams. Sherwin didn't need anyone else if he was with Jonathan. 

Sitting down across from Jonathan, the rest of the cafeteria, all the commotion fades away. It's just them as Sherwin begins to unpack the lunch his mother made for him. It's a very meager lunch consisting of a bologna and cheese sandwich, a pudding cup and an apple. As his mom didn't really the finances for much more as they were struggling just to pay for him to go to the school here.

In comparison Jonathan had a big pricey pre-packed lunch his parents bought, not bothering, just throwing the money at him in a sense. Sure it was nutritious and good quality but there wasn't any care or love in it.

Being use to it Sherwin doesn't bother to look at or read the handwritten note on the plastic wrap on his sandwich, written in black sharpie from his mother, a little thing she always does. 

However Jonathan notices it, rotating the sandwich with his finger to read. Tears well in his eyes as he became stricken with jealousy and envy reading the loving note. His parents never did anything like that for him, hell they barely came to his baseball games. 

Seeing the sad expression on Jonathan's face Sherwin makes an effort at a joke to cheer him up along with a kind gesture. “You want my apple, since Houdini ate yours earlier.” Sherwin's hand extends shakily, apple in his grasp. 

All of a sudden a milk carton comes flying through the air smashing against Sherwin's back ruining their sweet moment. Jonathan's eyes immediately search in the direction from where the milk carton came from for the culprit, gritting his teeth he is unable to ascertain who threw it. Then the rude comments start being spouted from the crowd. “Yea, I bet you like that white stuff on you!” “Fag!” “I guess gays have no souls either.”

Their words however childish still cut through Sherwin's heart like hot knives through butter. He knew this would happen but was still unable to keep himself together. Tears start to stream down his cheek. 

What was Sherwin going to do fight no, breakdown in front of everyone maybe, runaway yea, that was his go to response but before he can.

Jonathan reaches over swiping a tear from Sherwin's cheek. “Come on let's go to the nurse's office she'll have a spare shirt for you.” He suggests, in a comforting tone, firmly gripping the other's hand pulling him up to leave the hostile situation. 

Whisking him away from all the mean and hurtful people.

Rubbing his eye with his free hand while the other is being dragged down the hall, Sherwin can feel the milk soak through his undershirt.

Entering the nurse's office Jonathan calls out. “Nurse Kunkle.” 

“Yes, Jon what is it, did you scrape knee during practice again?” Nurse Kunkle asks from another room, recognizing his voice. 

Jonathan wouldn't admit it but Nurse Kunkle was more of a mother figure to him then his own mother. He would always go to her, even with the slightest of injuries or faintest hint at a cold, going as far as to sometimes fake it, rather convincingly.

“No, ah, Sherwin here needs a new shirt he got a lot of milk on it.” Jonathan explains, while Sherwin shyly hides behind him.

“Who?” She questions.

Jonathan quickly steps to the side revealing a timid Sherwin that was using his smaller size to hide behind the taller dark haired boy.

“Oh, hello, well take off your sweater and undershirt, the milk will start to smell, I'll be back once I find a shirt in your size.” Nurse Kunkle says, leaving for the home economics room. 

Sherwin nods his response deciding to sit on the the doctor's table waiting for her return while Jonathan sits in a chair facing the medical table.

Both of Sherwin's hands grab the hem of both of his shirts lifting them up over his head. Setting the heap of soiled clothes beside him. Now shirtless he anxiously kicks his feet from off the side of the table.

Jonathan's eyes betray him stealing long glances at his shirtless crush’s pale white chest and two little pink nubs. Cute freckles dot his chest and shoulders.

Feeling his crush's eyes upon him Sherwin begins to visibly fidget, uncomfortable with this new found attention. Sherwin feels naked, vulnerable but worse of all like he's the center of attention.

Jonathan can't help but find the sexy ginger boy attractive however seeing that he's making Sherwin nervous in this vulnerable state, he makes the decision to leave. 

Swallowing his uncomfortableness from being put on a pedestal Sherwin grabs his hand as he's walking past him to leave. “D-don't go, you said we'd do it together.” 

“Ok, I'll stay,” Sitting on the table next to him. “Do you want to see my scar?” Jonathan offers blushing, opening up to him. Little did Sherwin know of the significance of the gesture. 

Rolling up his pant leg up, bringing his knee to his chest he shows, a long four inch scar on the outer side of his knee.

“Whoa, how'd you get that?” He asks, innocently enough.

That scar was a scar in all senses of the word it reminded Jonathan of shame, self-pity, embarrassment and his own loneliness. 

“I got it at baseball game. The first one my parents were ever able to attend, it was the bottom of the ninth the score was tied, showing off to impress my parents, I tried to slide into home base but there was a rock in the dirt and caught my knee. Turns out they had already left for work before it happened and Nurse Kunkle fix me up.”

Jonathan has been overwhelming sense that he's just not good enough for his parents that's why he's tries to be the best athlete, get straight A's and be the most popular, all in an attempt to garner his parents love and affection.

With a motherly like demeanor Sherwin leans over and kisses his scar. “I will be at all your games from now on,” Sherwin hesitantly hugs him, squeezing him tight with all the love and care he can muster. So tight Jonathan's heart pops out of his chest and proceeds to rub Sherwin's face. “You healed my broken heart, the least I could do, is try and heal your scar.”

Jonathan is brought to tears he feels so undeserving. 

A cough comes from behind them, jolting away from each others touch they turn, red faced. 

“Found you a shirt,” She says warmly. “You know it’s my professional medical opinion that your heart should not be on the outside, looks like you have a case of the smititis.” She quips, looking at Jonathan who has done his best to gather and compose himself.

“Smitiis?” Sherwin questions.

“Smititis; The sickness of being smitten with another,” She elaborates. “Here,” Throwing the shirt to Sherwin. “I'll write you both hall passes and you an excuse for being out of dress code.” Ms. Kunkle informs, starting to scribble on a couple for hall passes. 

And with that the two boys go about the rest of their day but not before making plans to hang out after school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think about how im painting Sherwin's and Jonathan's home life for a lack of better words.


	4. Practice makes perfect.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherwin watches Jonathan practice baseball and asks him to come over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is mainly to setup chapter 5 Jonathan hanging out in Sherwin's room.

Sherwin and Jonathan both agree to meet after school at their fateful tree. Anxiously waiting at the tree dread overcomes Sherwin. His chest is getting tighter with every passing minute, continuously checking his phone for the time. Five, ten, twenty minutes later. His mind instantly goes to the worse case scenario. “He doesn't like me, he hates me why else would he ditch me.” Even though everything Jonathan has done contradicts that, that's what anxiety does, creates overwhelming irrational fear.

Then he hears the distinct pang of a baseball bat from the baseball field behind the school.

Knowing he has some time before his mom arrives from work to pick him up, Sherwin goes to the back of the school.

Walking up to the tall fence both of Sherwin's hand grip it above his head. Looking out onto the field for Jonathan. When he spies him taking practice swings at batting on the home plate.

Jonathan's eyes by chance meet Sherwin's, Jonathan's face morphs into a horrified expression. Not even swinging, a ball flies past him. Yelling to his coach. “I'm taking five.” Jonathan announces, tossing the bat to the side, running towards Sherwin.

On opposite sides of the metal fence, Jonathan firstly apologized. “Oh my god Sherwin, I'm so sorry. The coach sprung this surprise mandatory practice on me.” He says explaining his situation. 

Still saddened by Jonathan not keeping is word, Sherwin visibly relaxes, with the knowledge it wasn't due to ill or malicious intent. 

Releasing baited breath, his shoulders once tense, now lower to their less stressed state. Sherwin can't help but still be on edge as is his nature. “I-It's o-ok, maybe we could hang out after?” He says hopeful.

Still feeling a bit guilty for not showing up even though it was out of his control. “Yea definitely, only about forty minutes of practice left.” Jonathan informs, thinking he should still find a way to make it up to him.

“I can wait.” Sherwin remarks, timidly.

Just then Jonathan's coach barks. “Get back to practice!” “OK!” He yells. “I'll see you after practice.” Jonathan continues before turning around and jogging back to practice.

Sherwin's gaze drifts lower, admiring his butt in those well fitting baseball pants as he jogs away, he can't help but look. Taking a seat on the benches he can't take his eyes off of him, completely enamored.

In his tunnel vision Sherwin can't appreciate what a wonderful day it is sunny, not too hot, a light occasional breeze but Sherwin's focus is broken by his phone's custom ringtone going off. “I wanna ruin our friendship. We should be lovers instead. I don't know how to say this ‘cause you're really are my best friend.” A snippet of the song Jenny he likes by Studio Killers.

Picking up the call. “Where are you, I'm waiting,” His mother asks with a tone morso of concern than irritation. 

“I'm sorry mom, I'm ah, watching the baseball team practice, think we could wait til it's over?” 

“Sure honey, it's a nice day, let me find a parking space.” Finding a spot, she gets out and sits next to her son. She kicks off her shoes placing them next to her, enjoying the sun and the fresh air. This was a nice refreshing way to relax after her long ten hour workday on her feet.

Shaken from his trance, from watching Jonathan, Sherwin can hear the marching band also practicing in the field next to the baseball diamond. When I thought enters his mind. “Maybe that's how I could attend all of his games.” He probably shouldn't have made a promise like that without thinking it through, depending on if he could keep it or not

That thought however was a fleeting one as his mother sits down. “Hey mom.” He shyly greets. 

“You know dear, most people watch the baseball games not practice.” She comments, mildly suspicious.

“Well ah, like you said it's such a nice day.” Sherwin weakly defends.

Soon enough practice was wrapping up, Jonathan was gathering up his equipment when a soft and familiar voice came from behind him. 

Lina probably his only genuine friend he has aside from Sherwin of course. A rather smart and kind hearted girl she saw though Jonathan's popular guise. “You really like him don't you?” 

Turning around, rubbing his neck a large droplet of sweat pools on the side of his forehead reminiscent of an anime character. “Oh, you heard about that.”

“Who hasn't, the most popular boy in school, that all the girls swoon after, likes another boy,” Placing her hands on hips for emphasis. “A story like that spreads like wildfire.” Lina was about to continue further but Jonathan intrudes. “Yea, I really do like like him, I've never felt this way about anyone before girl or boy.” He confesses to her, his trusted friend. 

Having seen through Jonathan's front months ago she realized how sad he truly was. For someone who seemingly had everything athleticism, money, friends who only really liked him for his popularity. She saw what he really needed, love. 

Lina wasn't like the other girls she knew Jonathan needed an actual friend for she saw what was really going on with him. The real reason she befriended him was because she pitied him. “From what I hear he feels the same, go for it Jonathan, you deserve happiness, you deserve love and I think Sherwin does love you.” She declares, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder.

Not wanting to keep Sherwin waiting even longer he caves. “You're right but I have to earn it, to be deserving of his love.” Jonathan states with an odd determination, his view on getting love and attention is warped and twisted, like it's something you can buy not even realizing someone can give it unconditionally. 

With that Jonathan trots over to Sherwin, waving to each other on approach. “Mom this is Jonathan, Jonathan this is my mom.” 

“Hello ma'am.” Jonathan says politely.

“Hi.” she responds quickly.

“Mom! Could Jonathan come over?” He says with an air of enthusiasm that she is not used to.

“Sure it's ok with me, just call and see if it's ok with your parents first.” She says warmly, directing her attention towards Jonathan.

He knows both of his parents are at work and wouldn't notice if he got home late. Almost pathetically he fakes a call with his parents.

Dialing one of their numbers knowing they won't respond, he carries on the fake conversation then he hangs up. “Their fine with it.” He lies, he owes Sherwin this much at least. 

The three of them get into the car, Sherwin is in the passenger side seat and Jonathan is in the back. Still in park, Sherwin's mom is keenly aware of her son’s demeanor. She lightly punches him in the shoulder saying. “You know you're the first person Shermie has ever invited over.” Jonathan snickers at the nickname. Becoming easily flustered. “Mom, stop it you're embarrassing meeee.” Sherwin draws out dramatically.

The car ride is quiet after that, although his mother does ask about the new shirt but Sherwin makes up an excuse so she doesn't worry, he knows she has enough on her plate paying bills, working xcetera. 

Arriving home Sherwin's nerves start to get the better of him how would Jonathan react to and judge his home. A small yet adequate two bedroom apartment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do have plans for Sherwin joining the marching band but that won't be without struggle. And eventually Jonathan will realize you don't need to buy a person's love or need to be worthy of it.


	5. Heartstrings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jonathan hangs out at Sherwin's place and things get a little steamy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If Beth Or Esteban, the creators of "In a heartbeat" ever read this I want to thank you from the bottom of my heart for inspiring me to write this I do hope you approve. And leave a comment I would love any insight on your character's actual character if there is any.

The skittishness in Sherwin is obvious. Frightening thoughts race in his head. “What if he thinks my home is shitty and never wants to come here again.” A feeling of inadequacy overcomes him as his mom turns the key unlocking the door.

The three of them enter the small sparsely furnished living room. “What do you think?” Sherwin asks, nervously rubbing his arm.

Looking around, taking in his new surroundings Jonathan responds “It's cosy,” a simple yet positive response, comforting Sherwin.

“Why don't you two play in Sherwin's room while I get started on dinner, hope meatloaf sounds good, it'll be about an hour.” She informs leave into the kitchen. 

Entering Sherwin's room it's clearly organized chaos, stuff is strewn about from clothes to toys to video games for the two year old console he has hooked up to his TV laying all over the floor. 

Without thinking, curiosity gets the best of Jonathan, moseying over to sherwin's old opened toy chest, rifling through it, it's filled with old action figures and RC cars along with a tangled mess of wires from who knows what.The chest holds more childhood memories than fun and entertaining toys these days. 

Sherwin sits on his bed anxiously humming to the tune of lady gaga's bad romance, letting Jonathan explore his room. While Jonathan peruses the walls, that are filled with various posters, he comes across his calendar, a date is circled, that's coming up in a couple weeks with a cake in the middle. He can only assume one thing.

Slyly deciding to keep this newfound information to himself. Jonathan will have to get him the best gift he can for his birthday as a surprise, but what? 

Knowing that his room is small and that Jonathan is nearly done exploring, Sherwin suggest. “You want to play smash bros, until dinners ready?” He asks, knowing it's one of his few multiplayer games.

Familiar with the game just on the newer console, Jonathan happily agrees. “Sure.” He says, with a smile most genuine.

Sitting next to each other on the floor they pick their characters Sherwin chooses Ness a small but very versatile, bottom tier character while Jonathan picks Ike a hard hitting, agile, dominating, top tier character.

The matchup heavily favors Ike but Jonathan is handicapped by the older controller he hasn't used in a couple years. Starting out the match with five lives the battle is fierce and intense.

With each losing two lives, three remaining Jonathan pauses the game. “Wanna make a bet?” He asks, smirking, cocking an eyebrow.

“Like what?” Sherwin questions, curiously.

“Loser has to kiss the winner, go!” Jonathan says rapidly, unpausing the game bashing Ness off the board. 

“Hey, no fair.” Sherwin whines, before focusing all of his attention on the match at hand.

There battle rages on, soon each only has one life left. Ness is at 137% while Ike only having re-spawned a minute ago is at 16%.

Sherwin has been trying to stay alive, keeping his distance, doing long-range attacks.

When Sherwin in shock, watches Ike walk off the edge of the map. Shortly after he feels a soft pair of lips on his cheek. He just melts, turning towards Jonathan, with his dopey love-struck smile going ear-to-ear. Sherwin looks deep into Jonathan's blue orbs seeing the longing in them, they silently beg to continue.

Working up an unusual amount of courage, Sherwin kisses him back on the lips, in the heat of the moment. Gripping Jonathan's shirt pulling him on top of himself as he's lays down on his back, on the floor. 

Continuing to make out, everything just feels so right for them both they are completely absorbed by the new sensations they are feeling, electricity flowing through them, their soft lips on one another. A shadow passes over them Sherwin doesn't notice it, his eyes are closed however Jonathan does but pays it no mind focusing on the boy underneath him.

A few minutes later his mother calls out. “Dinner's ready!” She yells, from the kitchen.

Mentally jarred from their passionate kissing Jonathan gets up off of Sherwin straightening his clothes giving him a helpful hand up. Awkwardly no words were exchanged as they both made a beeline for the dining room.

“Wash up boys.” She orders, setting the table for three which was kind of odd for her, she hasn't sat the table for three since Sherwin's father died more than five years ago. She did make the very hard decision to lie to Shermie at the time, telling him that his dad left them. It seemed less painful, less cruel than death. She was only trying to protect her small seven year old son.

She has prepared a dinner of Meatloaf, mashed potatoes and cream corn, the boys have glasses of milk, while she has a completely ordinary, unassuming glass of orange juice that's totally not spiked with a little vodka. 

With everybody digging in Jonathan compliments. “The meal is delicious.” But if he was being honest the food wasn't as good as he's used to but he could be eating dog food right now, it wasn't the food that was important to him, Jonathan has never had a home-cooked meal where his family all sat down at the dinner table, except for holidays of course. The sense of family he got was alien but in the best possible way, this is what he's been missing, longing for.

She looks at him with a smile. “Thank you hun, I know it's not much.” admitting humbly.

Sherwin speaks up. “Hey, mom I was thinking about joining the marching band, could I?” Sherwin did have a mild interest in learning to play an instrument namely the clarinet but it was more so to fulfill his promise to Jonathan. Although he is more musically inclined then he let's on.

“Awe honey, I'm sorry, I don't think we could afford the uniform let alone the instrument.” She apologizes but is firm by her stance, shooting him down.

Sherwin's response was clear, he's sad and depressed. “Oh, ok.” He says, the somber tone to his voice is obvious, he is so disheartened.

Seeing how disappointed Sherwin is Jonathan asks. “What instrument are you interested in?” Trying to make conversation. This whole situation is still kinda foreign to him.

Sherwin sighs. “Clarinet but it doesn't really matter.” He pouts huffing in a moody way. Sherwin just withdraws himself in his seat, sulking. 

Jonathan stews on the situation, concocting a plan. Even though Sherwin can't hide his disappointment the rest of the dinner is still lovely, when the three finish their food Sherwin's mom asks him to take the dishes to the kitchen. 

This was Jonathan's chance, in hushed whispers, he tells Sherwin's mom. “I'm going to buy Sherwin a clarinet for his birthday can you manage the uniform?” 

“What! No, I'm not letting you buy him a clarinet they're hundreds of dollars.” She whispers back, incredulous. 

“I can afford it trust me, please it's obvious this means a lot to him.” He points out.

“Fine, you know he wears his heart on his sleeve, you better not take advantage of him.” She warns, in a very serious tone. 

“His heart’s not always on his sleeve,” He mutters to low to hear. “Of course not, I care about him.” He states, almost offended.

“I know, I seen you on top of him earlier.” She quips, out of the blue. 

Jonathan's face turns red like a tomato his eyes widen to the size of dinner plates, nervous he swallows the lump in his throat. Silence befalls him as he is speechless. 

Sherwin comes back into the dining room. Not letting the bad news of not being able to be in the band discourage him and spoil his time with Jonathan. “Let's watch a movie.” He says excitedly, pulling him in the living room. Completely oblivious to Jonathan's stuned state.

Pulling him to the loveseat, Sherwin throws a blanket over the two of them, snuggling on the loveseat. Pressing a few buttons on the remote Sherwin scrolls through trying to find something they'd like. While going past the S’s Sherwin notices Jonathan's attention is grab by something. “See something you like?” 

“Yea, Star Trek into darkness. I'm actually a huge treky,“ blushing if only slightly by the admission. “I like fantasy in general but sci-fi in particular.” 

Sherwin starts to giggle. “Ha! Nerd!” He jokes quietly. “I do have a thing for Spock.” Sherwin winces when Jonathan pokes him in the side for making fun at him. 

“Spock is my favorite.” Jonathan informs.

“It's settled then.” Sherwin says, looking into those beautiful blue eyes.

With the movie chosen they get underway watching it however with both having watched it multiple times, it's not really the movie they enjoy but the company and warmth they share cuddling on the loveseat together. Sherwin is leaning on Jonathan and Jonathan has his arm wrapped around for Sherwin’s waist. 

The two can barely stay awake, relaxing in each other's arms so comforting plus they've had a very long day today. Nearly asleep Sherwin's mom stirs them awake with a light nudge saying. “It's getting late, I should ride you home Jonathan.” 

Riding Jonathan home, he directs her to his nice big five bedroom house on the other side of town but relatively it's not that far away as their town is rather small. Jonathan having the presence of mind he asks Sherwin for his number before getting out. Waving goodbye Jonathan enters his house not a word is said to him as he goes up to bed. On their way back home Sherwin's mother comments. “He seems nice and cute.” 

Even though Sherwin hasn't told her about his preferences, since he's still trying to figure it out for himself, he knows, she knows. 

“Yea he's really kind and sweet.” He responds, looking out the window. 

Getting home Sherwin goes to bed himself but he just lays there, on his bed wide awake something is bugging him. 

Texting Jonathan:

“Hey.” 

“What's up Shermie.” Jonathan texts back with a playful smile.

Ignoring the playful jab. “So what are we?” Sherwin asks.

Seeing that Sherwin is in a serious mood. Jonathan takes pause before responding.

Sherwin's heart races as the minutes go by his chest tightens. 

“Boyfriends?”

Relief overcomes him, so they were on the same page. “Yea boyfriends it's official” he excitedly texts back.

They both smile uncontrollably at the confirmation. 

“yup, It's late i should sleep nite” Jonathan texts as a yawn escapes his lips.

As if Sherwin's heart possesses his thumbs, without thinking texts back. “Sweet dreams i love you” clicking send before his lovestruck mind can register his actions. Having a mini panic attack, he realizes there's no going back there's nothing he can do, he accepts his impromptu text, setting his phone down on his nightstand. Slumber quickly befalls him.

Now Jonathan can't sleep, he reads Sherwin's last text over and over and over again. It means the world to him, sadly this was one of the few times he was ever told he was loved even by his own parents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you ALL for showing your support in the comments as well as giving me kudos. 
> 
> To be honest with all, I don't really write fluff all that often most of the time I'm a pure smut writer that likes darker tones but this has been a refreshing change of pace. 
> 
> I do currently have 3 more Chapters roughly planned out in my mind.
> 
> 1) Sherwin going over Jonathan's house 
> 
> 2) Sherwin's birthday party
> 
> 3) The baseball game.
> 
> Please note: I intentionally left the "texts" in poor grammar to make them more realistic.


	6. Daddy issues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherwin and Jonathan discuss some very mature topics. Also introducing Jonathan's mother and father briefly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been brought to my attention recently that Sherwin and Jonathan are cannonly 13 and 14 so I will write them as such, hormonal teenagers. Puberty is a bitch.

After about a week of being out and proud. The bullying and harassment starts to die down. Sherwin and Jonathan start to wear rainbow bracelets on opposite wrist as a statement of their new status as boyfriends.

Sherwin is sitting at the base of their fateful tree, listening to music to pass the time. The lyrics of “I need your love” originally by Calvin Harris play in his earphones however he prefers the nightcore version.

I need your love  
I need your time  
When everything's wrong  
You make it right  
I feel so high  
I come alive  
I need to be free with you tonight  
I need your love

Sherwin can't help but feel the uncanny resemblance in the lyrics to his own situation with Jonathan. 

They have met here everyday after school, each one couldn't wait to see the other after school. Its has become their daily ritual.

Today was the day, Jonathan finally invited Sherwin over to his house. The music helps quell his jitters. Chewing the end of his pen every so often, when he pauses from writing a poem he's working on. 

Sherwin's creative side has begun to flourish with the encouragement of his boyfriend. 

Bobbing his head to his music, his eyes focus on the pages before him, enthralled in his writing, lost in thought. Even though he's expecting Jonathan, Sherwin still jumps out of his skin, when he appears in front of him, slamming his note book shut. A light hint of pink emerges on his cheeks. Sherwin's eyes dart back and forth unable to make eye contact. 

“H-hi.” He greets, still shaken by Jonathan's abrupt presence.

“Hey, babe,” Jonathan says extending his hand. Helping Sherwin to his feet, he asks. “You ready for tonight?” Knowing he's nervous about coming over, for his first time.

Taking a deep breath. “As I'll ever be,” Giving Jonathan a slight pout. “I wish you'd give up on giving me a pet name.” puffing out his cheeks.

“Well, you were getting annoyed with Shermie so I have to find something else.” He explains, emphasizing the word have, flicking his wrist effeminately.

Sherwin rolls his eyes, walking off in the general direction of Jonathan's house. Gripping his note book close to his chest, guarding it. 

Catching up to Sherwin, holding his free hand. Sherwin has a mini spike in his anxiety. Holding hands is about his limit when it comes to P.D.A.. Not that he doesn't like the attention when he and Jonathan are in private it's just in public it makes him extremely uncomfortable and self consciousness. Pick up the pace to match Sherwin's nervous power walk Jonathan takes the lead, guiding him to his home. 

Arriving at his property Sherwin's knees wobble intimidated. The house is massive let alone the yard. The yard is a dark green, luscious color and very well-kept and immaculately cut. Entering through the red front door there is doubt in his mind that the seemingly fancy and extravagant outside at least by his own poverty-stricken standards will match the interior. 

Sherwin's assumption is correct the large five bedroom house has many expensive knick knacks, paintings line the hallway as well as other posh items are mounted on the wall, above the fireplace he notes a civil war saber. 

“This way, Honey.” Jonathan says, ushering him into the living room, Sherwin just groans at the new pet name. 

Among the other lavish items just in the living room, is a baby grand piano in the corner that appears, hasn't been touched in a few years, a thick layer of dust is over the keys. 

Overwhelmed by insecurities Sherwin absent-mindedly begins to play a little tune on the old piano surprisingly well, with his attention and focus on the melody is anxiety fades ever-so-slightly. It's only twinkle twinkle little star but he does play it mainly in key. A little lullaby his mother would sing to soothe him when he was a child.

“I didn't know you could play?” Jonathan says, genuinely surprised, sitting next to Sherwin.

“Oh! I can't, no, no not really.” He says bashfully, surprised a little bit by Jonathan sitting next to him. 

Giving his boyfriend a sweet smile he suggested. “I could teach you.” 

“Teach him what, you never learned.” A figure from the doorway intrudes. 

Sherwin silently looks to the man dress in a beige turtleneck with a black blazer over it. He exudes a snobbish air about him. Sherwin would have thought he was just tan but his thick accent gave his father mexican heritage away. 

“Maybe if I had a better teacher than you dad.” Jonathan spat, bitterly. 

Stepping forward from the doorway, the fireplaces light illuminates his face ominously, flickering back and forth. “No, you're just a disappointment.” He states, curley and unempathetic. 

Blood boiling, anger threatening to spill over, Jonathan bites his tongue, for the sake of his company. “Come on Sherwin, we'll be in my room doing homework don't bother checking on us.” He says, angrily stomping off with Sherwin in tow.

Going into his room, Jonathan slams the door behind him and Sherwin, causing the ginger boy to flinch. Jonathan's face is flushed with aggravation. The atmosphere is tense and awkward. 

Sitting on Jonathan's bed. “So, that was your dad.” He says, cautiously.

“Yeah, he's an asshole.” Still fuming.

Brooding on the situation, Sherwin counters. “At least you have a dad, someone who wants you to be the very best, even if his expectations are way too high and unreasonable.”

Jonathan's temperament waynes in the face of Sherwin's sadness brought on by his lack of a father figure.

“I'm sorry, I guess you don't truly appreciate something until it's gone, what happen to your dad, if you don't mind me asking.” He asks, respectfully obviously on a touchy subject. 

Sherwin leans back falling onto Jonathan bed taking a brief moment to think how he will put this. “I don't really remember much of him, he ah, went away when I was young.” Jonathan interrupts for clarification. “Went away?” 

“Well my mom told me he left us but thinking about it now I think he died and she just didn't have the heart to tell me.” Sherwin theorizes, placing his forearm over his eyes. In an attempt to keep the tears at the bay. 

Placing his hand on Sherwin's knee for support. “I'm sorry to hear that, what makes you think he passed though.” Jonathan tries to console, letting his curiosity get the better of him. 

Rubbing his eyes with his forearm Sherwin answers. “After he went away I never saw his car again and I briefly overheard my mom talking about it with one of her friends.” He continues to explain. This was clearly hard for Sherwin.

“So car accident?” 

“Yea.”

Jonathan sits Sherwin up embracing him in the warmest, most loving, most caring hug he can give. “It's ok sweetheart.” He consoles further, unintentionally saying sweetheart.

Sherwin loses all control and just balls his eyes out, he's been bottling this up for a long time. Jonathan's shoulder becomes damp with tears and mucus, Sherwin's nose begins to run with his uncontrollable sobbing. Jonathan can do nothing but rub his back.

Through his sporadic breathing. “That one.” 

“Huh?” He hums, confused.

“Sweetheart, I like it.”

“Ok, Sweetheart.” Jonathan soothes.

Sherwin's breathing steadies as they release each other from their hug.

Looking at the clock, Jonathan points out. “Not to change the subject or anything but we should probably try to get our homework done.” 

Still sniveling, eyes all red and puffy, Sherwin agrees. “Yea, you're right,” He sees Jonathan motioning him over to his fine oak wood desk, pulling up a spare chair for Sherwin to sits down in. Sherwin complains. “Ugh, I hate algebra.”

After a while of doing tedious math problems Sherwin decided to get up and stretch his legs, looking around the room, it's so spacious queen size bed, nice desk and bookshelves filled with books, that Jonathan has no doubt read already, being the avid reader he is. Not a thing is out of place, all of his books are meticulously organized alphabetically. On the other side of the room is a dresser with many awards and trophies on top, clearly from his various accomplishments, from baseball to spelling bee. Their luster weaken by a light film of dust.

Jonathan calls out. “Let me see your english notes.” Grabbing the wrong note book he starts to flip through it. 

Sherwin horrified by Jonathan's mistake, dashes to him but it's too late. Jonathan is already reading his poem.

To Jonathan: My love I give to thy, without praise, without witness, without reward, I give to you all that I am, in body, mind and soul. I want nothing more than to be with you, like the moon and the earth. Heavenly bodies forever intertwined with the red string of fate, as we are. May no force in the universe break the bond that binds us. 

“Sherwin! You wrote this?” Jonathan asks, quickly typing it into his phone to make sure he didn't plagiarize it, Jonathan is stunned in disbelief. Nope he didn't. 

Sherwin can't even make eye contact. “This is the most beautiful thing I've ever read and that's saying something.” Jonathan's hand gesturing towards the bookshelves. 

“Sherwin come here.” Jonathan softly commands.

Now standing in front of Jonathan Sherwin is still looking away. 

“Look at me.” He commands in a slightly stronger tone. Gripped by paralyzing anxiety Sherwin can't look.

Until the word. “Sweetheart.” rings from his vocal cords. Breaking Sherwin free from his spell. 

Ordering again he pats his lap. “Sit.” Pulling Sherwin on him from the front of the shirt. 

Both of Sherwin's knees dig into the sturdy padded desk chair on either side of Jonathan hips. Placing his hands on Jonathan's shoulders for stability. Sherwin lowers his butt onto Jonathan's thighs, resting in his lap. Pulling Sherwin forward Jonathan can't help but to kiss him. His hands trail up and down the boys side as Sherwin's nails dig into his shoulders. Breaking the long kiss. “Thank you so much, your poem, it's just… I love you so much.” 

“I love you too.” Sherwin says, breathlessly and so softly, so quietly.

Sherwin's heart begins to beat faster and faster as Jonathan's heart does the same in turn. The room's temperature is on fire, the two love stricken boys can no longer whole back as their hearts pop out of there chest’s.

Floating above them, the hearts mimic their counterparts as both parties start making out. Somehow both intuitively knowing the other wants to take this to the next level, their tongues begin to explore each other's mouth intimately. Grazing across teeth, feeling the other's wet tongue. The two hearts above them merge into one.

Jonathan sucks harshly at Sherwin's neck leaving a hicky before realizing the love, passion and intimacy it's too hot for them.

Awkwardly they cannot control their bodily needs. With both getting hard they decide to cut things short so things don't to get out of hand. 

Their heart splits back into their own bodies and remerge with their owners.

Getting off of Jonathan, still in a daze Sherwin sits back down on the bed.

Fanning himself with a notebook Jonathan quips. “Looks like we were getting a little carried away there.” 

“Y-yeah.” Sherwin responds, still flustered, pulling his shirt down.

Reflecting on what just happened. “Maybe we should slow things down I don't want to rush, ya know?”

If only for an instant Sherman is worried that that was code for a break up. “Yeah definitely, I thought we were going at our own pace. I mean it may not appear like it but I'm quite comfortable with you. I'm willing to go further if you wanted too.” He says trying to calm the shakiness in his voice. 

“Maybe another time, not today.” Jonathan says leaving the option open.

“Right of course, we both should be ready when the time comes.” 

Jonathan nods in agreement. 

The two of them get back to their homework finishing it they don't have any time left to do anything when Jonathan's mother comes in staring at herself in her compact mirror fixing her blonde hair and touching up her makeup. “It's about time to drop off your friend at his home.” 

His mother is a prime example of a trophy wife obsessed with herself, her vanity is her primary concern. It's not that she's mean or hurtful she's just neglectful and self-centered. Caring more about her image and the family's image than her son.

Hopping into their BMW she makes sure all the mirrors are pointed towards her. The car ride is quiet Sherwin gets in the door kicking off his shoes. 

Shooting Jonathan a quick text.

“I had fun today hope to come over again sometime”

Jonathan's response is near immediate.

“Sure! How about you come over every other day for those piano lessons you know the offer still stands” 

“You know what ok sounds like fun”

“Great :)”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick question:
> 
> In the next chapter who wants Sherwin's mother to give him the talk, the birds and the bees? 
> 
> He is growing into a young man after all.


	7. Birthday sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You can't tell from the title of this chapter there will be graphic sex. Viewer discretion blah blah blah. I'll add tags and change rating later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy this chapter has been a long time cumming. I hope the talk is everything you guys wanted it to be.

Saturday morning, the morning after Sherwin went over Jonathan's. Sherwin wakes up and throws on a old loose fitting t-shirt and brushes his teeth. 

The smell of his mother cooking breakfast wafts into his nose causing his stomach to rumble. Eagerly walking to the breakfast nook he sits down. “Morning mom, what's for breakfast?”

“Eggs, bacon and toast,” She responds, sliding his plate to him, sitting down herself. Her eyes train on the very noticeable hickey on his neck. Knowing full well who's responsible for it, she asks anyway. “Who did that, on your neck?” 

Confused Sherwin lifts up his spoon as a makeshift mirror, seeing the bruise causes all the memories of yesterday to flood back. He squirms uncomfortably in his seat as if on trial. He had forgotten about the mark.

Placing a hand over the hickey, blushing noticeably, he truthfully admits to her. “Jonathan.” He confirms, there's no point in hiding. He know she knows.

This is just as tough and awkward for her as it for him. “Welp it's time, what do you know about sex.” She asks, ripping of the band aid off.

“Ah, I'm full.” He says, exasperated, getting up walking past her, only to have his wrist grabbed by her. 

“Nope! Sit. We're having this talk.” Her hold firm, she pulls a reluctant Sherwin back to his seat. “I know your body's been changing, growing hair in places, voice cracking, awkward boners.” She has always been a straightforward, no bullshit kind of mom with one exception. 

“Mom! ”Sherwin whines, twisting and wiggling uncomfortably, her gaze direct and unwavering.

“So, what do you know?” She asks again, sternly. 

I-I don't know, just what school has taught me in health class.” He stammers, nervously.

“Which is?” She presses further. 

“Ah, um, sperm meets egg nine months later a baby is born?” He recalls form class.

“I said sex not pregnancy I don't think I have to worry about you or Jonathan getting pregnant,” getting nowhere fast she moves on. “Ok, what about S.T.I., which is what you should be most concern about.” 

Blushing profusely, he smiles awkwardly at her joke. “Um, to prevent a sexually transmitted infection you use a condom.” Sherwin remembers that straight from his test.

His mother starts to rummage through her purse. “Good, did they show you how to use one properly?” 

“No.” he answers, literally wanting to be anywhere else right now, this is so painfully awkward. 

She pulls out a sheet of three condoms from her purse, ripping one open she takes pause when Sherwin yells flabbergasted. “Why do you even have those in there!?” 

“What, I'm single,” She defends, continuing, she demonstrates the proper application of the condom on a banana that's on the table. “Now I shouldn't have to say but the banana is an erect penis.” Sherwin visibly cringes at her use of accurate medical terminology.

“So when it comes to sex, I mean the relationship and emotional side, I assume you've already have watched porn on your phone for the mechanics so I won't get into those.” She winces at the thought, continuing.

“There are a few different kinds of sex but what matters most is that it's done in private and that both parties are ready and willing,” His mom actually relaxes into this conversation which causes Sherwin to do so to, if only a little. “The first is fast and needy, like a one-night stand this way is fine for some people who just want to have fun and get their urges taking care of but for others it erodes their self-respect and worth, so it's rather risky.” 

She takes a break to sip her coffee, wetting her whistle. “The second is loving and caring this can last a long time and is between two people, who are very close to each other and there's a lot of foreplay involved, that is absence in the first way. The third way is kind of a mixture of between one and two, that's most commonly called friends with benefits where two people that trust each other agree to have occasional sex, the amount of foreplay varies from couple to couple, similar to the first way in regards to possibly lowering your self-esteem but also possibly ruining the friendship. There are few other ways and nuances but I've talked long enough, here.” She says, finishing her lecture, handing him the two condoms. 

“Um, thanks mom.” He says, surprised that he's actually comfortable talking about this with her by the end of her long speech.

Now I said S.T.I.’s should be you main concern but it's a safe bet that Jonathan's clean like you are but that doesn't mean you shouldn't get into the practice of using a condom when you want to have sex, oh and new rule no sex in the house, ok.”

“Jeez mom ok, can i go now!? Sherwin says over-stimulated and flustered.

“Ok dear glad we talked.” She says, giving him the go-ahead.

A week and a few days pass and Sherwin has visited Jonathan's house every other day after school, taking him up on the offer, on learning and practicing the piano. On top of his music class which he's excelling in. Sherwin's musical aptitude is above average, while Jonathan is doing his own special studying, brushing up on playing the piano himself, to be the best teacher he can be. 

Over the week and few days to his birthday, every so often Sherwin would express his desires to Jonathan and eventually they planned their night of passion. It's not that Jonathan didn't love Sherwin, his loving his touch, his kisses, it was just being the more conservative of the two, a trait he inherited from his father, he needed more time to be ready, to take things to the next step, the next level, it honestly scared him more than Sherwin and well that doesn't happen too often, that's not to say Sherwin himself wasn't apprehensive to but Sherwin has a secret to put Jonathan and himself at ease.

 

Timeflies as days are crossed off his calendar, Sherwin's birthday is here. 

 

Sherwin was used to having small parties, he never really had too many friends but he was okay with this. Some of his other birthdays, he and his mom just went out to eat. He's just happy that Jonathan is here along with Lina. 

The lights are turned off in the living room as Sherwin's mother comes out of the kitchen with the handmade rainbow cake with 14 candles embedded in it. They all sing happy birthday it was more so tradition that anything else. Sherwin blows out the candles and makes a rather lewd wish in his head.

Lina is the first to present her present. Ripping it open with haste and enthusiasm. It's a nice Sketchbook with variety of pencils. “Awe, thank you Lina, I'll have to draw you some N.S.F.W. pictures from your favorite anime.”

Lina giggles as Sherwin's mom goes. “Huh.” not know what the acronym means. Moving on to his mother's gift he assumes it's just more clothes just by the weight and feel of it, however opening it his disappointment turns to shock and surprise. 

His excitement is crystal clear, his face beams with glee. “Mom! It's the marching band uniform!” He is so taken aback he had lost all hope since his mom dash his dream three weeks ago. 

Jonathan looks on with happiness. “Why don't you open mine.” He says, handing him a rectangular gift. 

Tearing the thin wrapping paper to find, he's holding a sturdy metal case. Opening it he sees a brand new, beautifully hand-engraved clarinet with the words. “To Sherwin my Sweetheart.”

Setting the case down carefully, Sherwin can barely contain himself, swiftly hugging Jonathan to an. “Aweeee” from Lina and his own mother. While hugging Jonathan Sherwin surreptitiously whispers. “Tonight, if you want, you can 'put it in?'"

Being caught off guard at the suggestion, Jonathan tries to keep his cool.

Lina speaking up says. “And Jonathan here asked me to sign you up for marching band, you start next week!”

“Oh, my god! Thank you all, this is the best birthday ever!” this was the happiest he has ever been. 

“Ok! Who wants cake!” “his mom shouts cutting into the sweet confectionery.

After cake Lina takes her leave waving goodbye.

Talking to his mother in private, after the small birthday party has wrapped up, only Jonathan is left. “Um, mom you remember the conversation we had a week ago?” judging by said conversation Sherwin knows he can come to her for anything.

“Of course dear.”

“And how such… activities should be done in private.” 

“Yeah?” 

“Well ah, didn't you say your friend is in from out of state, maybe you could pay her a visit for a couple hours, like now maybe?” Sherwin is glad to have such a loving and comfortable relationship with his mother, to be able to ask such a thing however it still makes him incredibly embarrassed, nervous and anxious.

She sighs deeply. “I knew this day would come, i didn't think it would be so soon, you literally just turned fourteen,” she sighs again a natural reflex she has when she's worried. “You're not a child anymore, you're going to do things wether I like you to or not, I know because I was young once too, the only thing I can do is give you the knowledge to protect yourself and make sure you don't make the mistakes I did however my no sex in the house rule still stands despite it being your birthday.” finishing her lengthy lecture she observes sherwin's reaction is not as she expected. 

Not nearly as much disappointment is in his body language as she would have thought.

Now he's sighs mimicking her. “Well, I figured as much,” knowing his mother wouldn't go for it. Sherwin goes for plan B. “Would it be ok if I had a sleepover at Jonathan's house.” Sherwin uses his fingers to air quotes “sleepover”.

“That's fine with me.” She states plainly.

Sherwin walking back into the small living room where his boyfriend is, Jonathan inquires. “A or B?” like in some sort of code.

“B.” Sherwin answers, throwing on shoes as Jonathan discards his empty plate he to puts his shoes back on.

The three leave, dropping them off, his mom says. “I'll pick you up in the morning.”

Going to Jonathan's room Sherwin asks. “Are you sure both of your parents will be at work for the next few hours?”

“Yes.” Jonathan confirms, taking a deep breath. “Be confident, I'm ready for this.” He mentally steels himself.

Sherwin is nervous as well however he enacts his plan. Going over to Jonathan's flat screen t.v. he hooks up his phone. Cheap thrills by Sia starts to play. Sherwin's body begins to move on its own, swaying to the beat.

It's as if he's another person when the music plays, all of his inhibition goes out the window, getting into his groove, his hips and shoulders swing back and forth.

Til I hit the dance floor  
Hit the dance floor  
I got all I need  
No I ain't got cash  
I ain't got cash  
But I got you baby  
Baby I don't need dollar bills to have fun tonight  
(I love cheap thrills)

He begins to waltz around Jonathan Sherwin's hand rests on his shoulder briefly before twirling around, dancing around him like the moon does the earth. He is so into the song. The songs message on wealth and happiness is not lost on Jonathan, his heart flutters it's so romantic.

Baby I don't need dollar bills to have fun tonight  
(I love cheap thrills)  
But I don't need no money

Sherwin hugs him tightly from behind caressing every muscle underneath his shirts, he places his ear to his back, listening to his heart. 

Sherwin sings along with the song. “As long as I can feel the beat  
I don't need no money  
As long as I keep dancing”

This is so hot, Jonathan has never seen Sherwin like this, never seen him move so sensually before. Sherwin rest his head on Jonathan's shoulder, Sherwin's hands inch lower and lower. Both of their arousals begin to swell. Turning his head slightly Jonathan kisses Sherwin on the cheek in a way giving consent to go lower. 

Unbuckling Jonathan's belt, Sherwin lefts Jonathan's shirt up, seeing what Sherwin is trying to do, Jonathan lifts up his arms to have his shirt taken off by his lover.

Sherwin admires his light mocha skin and the feint abs on his stomach, before taking his own shirt off revealing his creamy freckle spotted chest and slightly pudgy belly, still having some baby fat to him.

Getting on his knees Sherwin attends to his boyfriend's need. Grabbing his pants by the hips he slowly yanks them down. Sherwin teasingly places this mouth over top of his clothed erection, twitching at the pressure applied, it begs to be freed.

Sweat coats their skin, their breathing hastens, their hearts race, beating ever quicker they escape their hosts, to merge once more as a symbol of unity, love and compassion.

Sherwin pulls down Jonathan's boxer briefs, his member springs forth, a bead of pre cum has formed at the tip of the partially revealed head. 

Sherwin looks at it for a minute, his hot breath assaults Jonathan's sensitive flesh.

Sherwin looks up into Jonathan's longing eyes, he takes his tongue, running it up Jonathan's length causing him to shake and quiver at the new sensation. The taste of it was not unappealing, just salty sweat really. 

Deciding not to tease him any more Sherwin takes Jonathan's length into his mouth, sucking on it. The pleasure Jonathan receives from his soft, wet and hot interior is enough to make his knees buckle.

Jonathan's breathing becomes ragged as he struggles to stand, Sherwin is going to town enjoying this very much himself. Wanting to give himself some attention he's shimmies out of his pants and underwear pulling them down to knee length. Gripping his pale member he strokes it in time with the bobbing of his head. Every other time Sherwin's nose rest in the bed of pubs at the base of his member, inhaling the musky scent it's intoxicating to Sherwin. Nearing his climax Jonathan begs. “Hold on, I want this to last longer.” he says breathlessly. 

Sherwin stops, getting to his feet, releasing his member from his grasp, it points towards the sky just like Jonathan's, he cups Jonathan's face kissing him deeply. While Jonathan reaches around grabbing Sherwin's butt squeezing his cheeks firmly. Making his booty wiggle in anticipation. Jonathan pulls Sherwin in closer their erection grind against each other as well as their soft bellies. Jonathan tastes what must the flavor of his own member.

Showing his strength and dominance Jonathan lifts Sherwin up, Sherwin squeaks in response wrapping his legs around him, walking the short distance to his queen sized bed he lays Sherwin down, taking off the rest of their cloths. “It's your turn now, huh the carpet does match the drapes.” Jonathan comments, noticing Sherwin's auburn pubes. 

He tries his best to mimic the wonderful, magical experience Sherwin gave him and Jonathan doesn't disappoint, Sherwin can barely keep himself from unraveling, soft restrained whimpers escape his lips. Sherwin bites his knuckle to muffle his moans.

Suddenly Sherwin feels that Jonathan has stop looking to him he's met with an intense stare. Before Sherwin can question Jonathan says. “I want to hear you.” spitting on his finger he works it into Sherwin's entrance. Earning a loud whine Sherwin's thrust and twist his hips at the finger inside of him. 

Continuing to blow him Jonathan adds another finger finding and palpating Sherwin's sweet spot, receiving a chorus of pleasured sounds from deep in Sherwin's throat moaning and groaning, whimpering and whining Sherwin hits his climax abruptly blowing his hot, white load into Jonathan's mouth.

Sherwin's feeling of pure biological ecstasy is soon accompanied by a short burst panic, when Jonathan begins to cough and gag on his semen. He wasn't ready for it and was caught him off guard by it. 

“Oh my god I'm sor- “ Sherwin apologizes, through his labored breaths, but is cut off by Jonathan. “It's ok, I wasn't prepared, maybe a little warning next time, Sweetheart,” watching Sherwin's panic dissolve away at the mention of his pet name, he gets into a better position on the bed Jonathan hints. “I think I've loosened you up pretty well.” 

Taking the blatant hint, Sherwin flips over on his stomach, grabbing a pillow for underneath his chest, he then gets to his knees raising his butt up in the air.

“Doggy style then?” Jonathan comments, liking what he's seeing. “Y-yeah I figured it would easiest.” 

Giving Sherwin a few slaps on his bottom, his pale bum turns a flushed red. Jonathan's member is still hard, it needs release. Guiding the tip of his member to Sherwin's entrance, he slowly pushes in past his ring of flesh. Hearing a grunt of pain from his lover he takes pause. “You good?” “Yeah, just need to get use to it “ 

Jonathan's length holds steady inside of Sherwin, Jonathan waits for his lover's go ahead to continue but he is confused when he hears Sherwin snicker a bit. Sherwin looks back at Jonathan with a smile saying. “I can feel your heartbeat,” a brief moment later. “Ok, I'm ready, fuck me till you cum.” his lewd wish about to come ture.

That was all Jonathan need to start thrusting into Sherwin's tight virgin hole, warmth and tightness envelops his member with each thrust his balls slap against his lover's. Soon he found an angle that hits Sherwin in just the right way, causing him to squeak a moan on every thrust. With enough time Sherwin was hard again crying out in pleasure. He had no idea how getting his ass pounded could feel so good.

Sweet poured from them, their breathing ragged, Jonathan's thrust became faster, deeper and more wild as he nears the edge of his climax while Sherwin's erection bounces between his legs, with every deep thrust into him. 

Jonathan can't take it any longer, he cums hard, deep inside of Sherwin, his orgasm is better than he's ever had solo, he is seeing stars as he rides out his climax, the waves of pleasure wash over him while Sherwin cums a second time. Exhausted they collapse onto the bed. Both completely spent they crawl to the one end of the bed with the pillows and snuggle and cuddle up with each other in loving warmth, they fall into a deep peaceful slumber in each other's arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to leave a Kudos if you've liked this. Positive comments and reviews are welcomed along with criticism, grammar and spelling corrections. Only two more chapters after this one and oh baby I got something big planned for the epic final chapter.
> 
> Oh and if anyone wants to draw any scene from my fic you have my blessing all i ask is a link to it :)


	8. The game, the fight, the battle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yet another emotional rollercoaster, so many songs in this chapter maybe too many but they were just too perfect so i had to put them in. 
> 
> Why must i put Jonathan through such hell ;;

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before you read this chapter You Know Who You Are I want to thank you for defending me against the people who irrationally think that writing sex between two "fictional" underage boys is wrong. Honestly I've written way worse if you've ever checked out my other works. Anyway thanks, it is appreciated and I love you <3 
> 
> I don't know when this became a song fic I just wanted to subtly include a song for Sherwin in every chapter but I guess I got carried away happy accident I suppose.
> 
> I was going to post this tomorrow but fuck it

The morning sun light shines through the window assaulting Sherwin's eyes, stirring him awake. The situation dawns on him, he and Jonathan really did it last night, evidence by his boyfriend sleeping soundly naked next to him. Happiness and contentment overcomes Sherwin, life couldn't get better. Wanting to listen to his favorite song, that's most fitting for this situation. Sticking in his earphones not wanting to wake Jonathan, he plays Everytime We Touch by Cascada.

I still hear your voice when you sleep next to me  
I still feel your touch in my dreams  
Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why  
Without you it's hard to survive  
'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling  
And every time we kiss I swear I could fly  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last  
Need you by my side  
'Cause everytime we touch, I feel the static  
And every time we kiss I reach for the sky  
Can't you hear my heartbeat so I can't let you go  
Want you in my life  
Your arms are my castle, your heart is my sky  
They wipe away tears that I cry  
The good and the bad times we've been through them all  
You make me rise when I fall  
'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling  
And every time we kiss I swear I could fly  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last  
Need you by my side  
'Cause everytime we touch, I feel the static  
And every time we kiss I reach for the sky  
Can't you hear my heartbeat so I can't let you go  
Want you in my life  
'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling  
And every time we kiss I swear I could fly  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last  
Need you by my side

Just sleeping next to someone is an experience let alone having been intimate with them the night before. Sherwin was still high, this whole thing is so surreal, he can barely believe it happened.

Jonathan twists and turns stretching his outreached arm over Sherwin's chest. Jonathan's eye, the one that's not buried in the pillow darts open not expecting the feeling of skin on his forearm, realizing the situation his eyelid soon rests at a half-lidded state. Jonathan mumbles still half-asleep. “Morning, Sweetheart.”

Sherwin combs his fingers through Jonathan's disheveled hair, a rare and special site as Jonathan had always kept it well-groomed and styled with gel, a special treat only Sherwin got to see. Sherwin sighs contently. “Sleep well?”

Stretching his body, in a full yawn Jonathan sits up against the headboard with Sherwin doing the same, responding with a quick. “Yup.” before his father barges in asking why there's a car outside.

Sherwin has never seen such fear in Jonathan's eyes, he is truly mortified, horrified they were caught in such a compromising position. The best laid plans of mice and men I suppose.

His father putting two and two together see’s red, yelling he orders. “Leave now,” clearly directed towards Sherwin. “I will not have a gay son!” slamming the door leaving. Hearing him through the walls. “We'll talk about this later!”

They silently and hastily get dressed, Sherwin quickly leaves the residence but not before giving Jonathan brief kiss.

Hopping in his mother's car, he text Jonathan immediately.

You never told your parents you're gay?! How didn't they know

I didn't tell them for that exact reason you just seen

But we've been boyfriends for over a month how did they not notice 

They have rarely seen you and me together y do you think i've always cut our piano lessons short if they got home early

About that are we going to have to stop the lessons are you going to be grounded or something 

They won't be able to stop us from practicing they won't be home you just need to leave before they come home from now on and yeah I'm probably going to be grounded

I'm sorry Jon 

It's not your fault, I'll talk to you after school about to have my phone taken

His father swipes his phone out of his hand yelling at him incoherently somewhere in his screaming he hears. “Just get ready for school.”

School was rough for Jonathan but it was better than being home right now with his parents, mainly his dad. While Sherwin's mind was fraught with worry for Jonathan. 

The two meet up after school at their tree solemnly. “Let's not waste time, there's practice to be done, we have even less time now.” Jonathan informs, really down in the dumps.

The walk over was quiet and somber.

Entering his home Jonathan explains. “You have to be out of here by four, ok I can't have my parents finding out I've been having you over especially while I'm grounded.” Jonathan makes his position very clear.

“I-I understand.” Sherwin says, walking straight to the piano to practice. Sherwin begins to play the song that they have been working hard on for a while. Listen to your heart by D.H.T. Jonathan joins in singing the lyrics.

“I know there's something in the wake of your smile.  
I get a notion from the look in your eyes, yea.  
You've built a love but that love falls apart.  
Your little piece of heaven turns too dark.  
Listen to your heart when he's calling for you.  
Listen to your heart there's nothing else you can do.  
I don't know where you're going and I don't know why,  
But listen to your heart before you tell him goodbye.”

 

The song itself lightens the mood, making them feel all warm and fuzzy inside. 

 

“Sometimes you wonder if this fight is worthwhile.  
The precious moments are all lost in the tide, yea.  
They're swept away and nothing is what is seems,  
The feeling of belonging to your dreams.  
Listen to your heart when he's calling for you.  
Listen to your heart there's nothing else you can do.  
I don't know where you're going and I don't know why,”

Sherwin's mastery of this song was cleared to Jonathan cutting the song short Jonathan asks. “What song do you want to learn next?”

Getting up from the piano to stretch his legs he responds. “Don't know.” Walking over to their small library of music in the living room he's thumbs through various songs when he comes across a podium in the corner a CD in a glass case. “What's this?” 

“DON'T TOUCH THAT!” Jonathan yells warning Sherwin. Jonathan has heard stories of the CD it holds his parents love song burnt onto a CD from the late 90’s.

Flinching backwards away from the podium. “Why?” 

“That's one of my dad's most precious possessions he'll kill me if you mess with it,” he elaborates. “Apparently it was his gift to my mom after they made me during the song.”

“Awe, that's so romantic but ew,” cooing at the sentimentality, the mental image of Jonathan's parents banging, off puts him. “Let's learn it.”

“Ok but tomorrow it's too close to four.” Jonathan agrees, on edge.

“Yea ok.” Sherwin says leaving, sensing the urgency and Jonathan's voice. 

Sherwin then goes home to practice playing the clarinet, his own most prized possession. On top of learning to play the piano and the school's curriculum for the clarinet, he's also trying to learn the special song just for Jonathan as a surprise. Pulling up a tutorial video on YouTube he learns the song with ease his inherent talent showing. Seeing an animated short in his recommended list about two boys named Sherman and John falling in love he decides to watch it later. 

Meanwhile Jonathan is up in his room trying not to listen to his parents fight, heavy rain pounds on his window only serves to dampen the noise a little. His house may be big but it only serves as an echo chamber for his parents arguing, the walls are paper thin. 

He tosses and turns in his bed with his pillow over his head trying to block out the heated arguing. They scream and curse at each other mainly in Spanish it's not all the swearing that gets to him though, it's when he hears the word “divorcio” that makes his heart drop. He can't bare to hear any more, flicking on the radio the song Rainy Days by Late night alumni just starting he turns it up to drown out his parents ugly fight.

The day is cold.  
The day is cold and dark and dreary.  
And it rains.  
And the wind is never weary.  
Ivy still clings to the wall.  
At every gust the dead leaves fall.  
And the day is dark.  
And the day is dark and dreary.  
Be still sad heart.  
Oh be still and cease repining.  
Behind the clouds  
Is the sun still shining.  
Thy fate is the fate of all.  
Into life some rain must fall.  
Some days must be dark  
Some days must be dark and dreary.  
Behind the clouds  
Is the sun still shining.

The strain of their marriage has been getting worse and worse, it's starting to affect Jonathan, depressing him. He just tries to cry himself to sleep, all he wants is a happy loving family but his harsh reality is so far from that.

He knows his parents marriage has been rocky for a while now but he can't help but blame himself, as if they're fighting was his fault, for being gay, getting caught with Sherwin.

If Jonathan hadn't fallen in love with Sherwin he might be considering suicide right now, he can't even think about that option right now the thought of how devastated Sherwin would be is enough of a deterrent.

A week passes and Jonathan has persuaded his parents to attend his first baseball game of the year. The game is going piss poor for Jonathan's and Sherwin's team, they are losing badly, all hope seems lost. They're down by three points and it's the 7th inning stretch, during this brief break period. The marching band plays a stupid traditional song chosen by the 50 year old band instructor, hardly enthuses anyone or gets the crowd in the mood. 

While the 8th inning is happening Sherwin shucks his hot band for his bright pink tank top and black skinny jeans, sitting next to his mother in the bleachers he watches as Jonathan's parents leave, unable to see their son lose. The home team has managed to maintain the gap. Seeing that his parents left, Jonathan all but gives up, a failure in the eyes of his parents.

The 9th and final inning is being played, the bases are full and a tired Jonathan is at bat, a grand slam would secure them an unlikely victory. That's when Sherwin from the stands plays the song he's been learning in secret. 

The Greatest by Sia. His mother begins to sing the popular song followed by the rest of the crowd who instantly recognizes it from Sherwin's on point playing, becoming energized singing along like a choir to the song. 

Uh-oh, running out of breath, but I  
Oh, I, I got stamina  
Uh-oh, running now, I close my eyes  
Well, oh, I got stamina  
And uh-oh, I see another mountain to climb  
But I, I, I got stamina  
Uh-oh, I need another lover, be mine  
Cause I, I, I got stamina  
Don't give up, I won't give up  
Don't give up, no no no  
Don't give up, I won't give up  
Don't give up, no no no  
I'm free to be the greatest, I'm alive  
I'm free to be the greatest here tonight, the greatest  
The greatest, the greatest alive  
The greatest, the greatest alive  
Well, uh-oh, running out of breath, but I  
Oh, I, I got stamina  
Uh-oh, running now, I close my eyes  
But, oh, I got stamina  
And oh yeah, running through the waves of love  
But I, I got stamina

Jonathan can't believe it, he's never had an entire crowd rooting for him. The encouragement of complete strangers, the support and care from Sherwin, allows him to find a reservoir of strength he didn't know he had, completely inspired and in awe, he slams the ball out of the park, securing victory for his team but not without the encouragement of the crowd that was only incited by Sherwin. 

He knows he is not the team's hero, Sherwin is the one who should take credit but without praise, without witness, without reward, selflessly Sherwin joins the crowd in aiding the rest of the team in lifting up Jonathan in celebration. Massive people is so jubilant from the unexpected upset, truly the game of the year and that's saying something for it being the first. 

Not letting his parents leaving at the end detract from his unlikely win. He joins Sherwin and his mother for a victory pizza and ice cream. Enjoying the pizza and ice cream at a local spot. Jonathan decides to pop a question.

“Hey Sherwin you want to enter a talent show with me?” Jonathan tries to keep a straight face as Sherwin is inadvertently licking his ice cream cone so sexually. “It's in a couple months.”

“I don't know, I don't have any talents.” Sherwin says modestly. 

“You should go for it hun it'll be fun.” His mother encourages.

Sherwin agrees, then they finish their victory meal Jonathan is taking home. Confronting his parents, rather upset, he informs them that they won much to their surprise, figuring he could guilt trip them. “Promise me, you'll attend the talent show in a couple months. Please, since you left my baseball game.” 

They both begrudgingly agree, not entirely serious. 

“I'm serious Mom, Dad call your work right now and call off that day.” bending to his stern demand, they pull out their cell phones making the calls. 

Both Sherwin and Jonathan slept well that night knowing there was much practicing and preparation for the talent show.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end is drawing near, I was considering merging this chapter and the final chapter because the final chapter is rather short as I've already written it a few days ago so I will be posting the final chapter two days after I post this. 
> 
> If there are any loose ends you want me to tie up or any suggestions you would like me to add just leave a comment.
> 
> PS subscribe and stay subscribed as I might put out a Halloween chapter like a day before Halloween.


	9. The talent show.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jonathan sings his heart out....not literally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this is it prepare your anti onion ninja countermeasures or a box of tissues.

Backstage, the tension is thick, the wait is long, as they are the last act, pressure and butterflies bulid in their stomachs. In the back of Jonathan's mind, he knows first place isn't important but still it would be icing on the cake to dethrone the three year running winner. 

Sherwin and Jonathan are up next, they straighten their tuxes, stylishly picked out by Jonathan, he's always been the one that had the sense of fashion, they are nervous, excited and stressed all at the same time. 

This is very same talent show that Jonathan got second place in, when he was playing the piano three years ago, that's when his father gave up on him. Now Sherwin is the Pianist and Jonathan is on vocals. Weeks of near daily practice are all for this performance.

Their cue sounds, they walk out hand in hand. Sherwin tries his best to ignore the full house and quell his stage fright. Jonathan squeezes Sherwin's hand reassuringly before releasing it. Sherwin takes a seat at the piano as Jonathan sits on the it crossing his legs, microphone in his sweaty palm. Sherwin adjusts his microphone so it is closer to him. The large spot light trains its sight on them.

Jonathan eyes his father and mother in the audience, Sherwin starts to play Jonathan parent's songs. Iris by the Goo Goo Dolls. First there's just the instrumental from Sherwin then Jonathan begins to sing.

“And I'd give up forever to touch you” Jonathan sings quietly still nervous looking at Sherwin.

“'Cause I know that you feel me somehow” Sherwin sings matching Jonathan's timid voice.

 

“You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be”  
“And I don't want to go home right now” Jonathan sings a little louder, staring into Sherwin's chocolate eyes as Sherwin nails the melody and tempo playing the piano.

Johnson's parents are shocked and dumbfounded there was no way they were anticipating something like this.

“And all I can taste is this moment  
And all I can breathe is your life  
And sooner or later it's over  
I just don't wanna miss you tonight” Jonathan bellows completely owning the song, hopping off the piano. 

“And I don't want the world to see me  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's meant to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am” Jonathan puts all of his feelings behind the words, singing them loudly, staring directly at his father, who is holding his wife's hand. 

Toning it down and to add emphasis, he sings quietly “And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming  
Or the moment of truth in your lies  
When everything feels like the movies  
Yeah you bleed just to know you're alive” The sadness is clear in his voice.

Going back up in volume, singing loudly, with Sherwin joining in. “And I don't want the world to see me  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's meant to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am”

Jonathan continues solo. “And I don't want the world to see me  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's meant to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am” Sherwin's piano playing is flawless every keystroke is masterfully timed and in pitch and tone.

Jonathan really hits this final verse home bringing forth all of his emotion. “And I don't want the world to see me  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's meant to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am” Sherwin matches Jonathan's stellar performance, not a single note is off key.

Finishing the song Jonathan softly repeats as if he's almost about to cry. “I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am”

Both of his parents are moved to tears however Jonathan's father is the first to rise for a standing ovation has the rest of the full house follows suit. Jonathan's father cannot believe their performance, that song, it means so much to him, it has so much significance, he is literally brought to tears, he is reminded of the love he once had towards his wife and that should be rekindled, he remembers why that song is significant, because back in the day interracial relationships we're still odd and frowned upon. 

When his father, was young he feared, hate, discrimination and violence for their interracial relationship, he didn't want anyone to see them, he and his wife. Only now does Jonathan's father realize that his gay son is in a similar position. His heart breaks finally empathizing with him.

Sherwin and Jonathan stand together facing the roaring crowd, that's clapping with thunderous applause. They bow then Sherwin gives Jonathan a quick peck on the cheek. Their first public kiss its meaning is not lost on Jonathan. 

A judge comes on the speaker. “And first place goes to Sherwin and Jonathan!” 

They did it, they won but Jonathan got something so much more important than a trophy this night, he finally got his father's respect, love and understanding. If Jonathan was being honest, the feeling of getting first place just to spite his father and show that he was a better teacher than he was, is also a great feeling.

Sherwin can only wonder one thing after receiving the trophy and meeting up with his mother and Jonathan's parents, would this powerful personal performance be enough to help their failing marriage and keep Jonathan's family together. He hopes so. Both Jonathan's parents embrace him in a hug in a proud and loving way, hopefully this would be the first of many.

So in the end Sherwin has the boy of his dreams reciprocate his love, and Jonathan's broken home is on its way to healing. 

The end 

 

Please note I do plan on writing a Halloween special chapter after this one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So long farewell to you my friends, goodbye for now until we meet again. 
> 
> Any of you get this reference you are gods.


	10. Halloween special

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> October 31st Sherwin and Jonathan go trick or treating and watch a scary movie together.
> 
> Fun fact in chapter 6 daddy issues I had planned on a scene where Sherwin and Jonathan watched all of the harry potter movies with Sherwin stating that Ron Weasley is the most underrated character. And I was going to draw a comparison between their home lives of just scraping by. 
> 
> But I forgot about it in lieu of Sherwin's dad's backstory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning sexy times are ahead. Sorry this took so long I've been very distracted by life's bullshit.
> 
> Ps still no beta I'm trying my best.
> 
> And for those of you who don't know Jonathan's parents Star Trek characters share the first interracial kiss on television. I thought it was a nice nod.

The autumn evening air is chilly as the street lights begin to turn on one by one, a brisk breeze blows through Jonathan's thickly gel coated hair.

Jonathan enthusiastically runs up to Sherwin's door that's adorned with a cheap Halloween decorations, knocking on it in rapid succession his mother and father follow shortly behind him in their costumes, all store bought, the original Star Trek costumes, his father has dawn the captain's uniform of William T. Kirk while his mother wears lieutenant Nyota Uhura’s uniform. 

The door opens revealing Sherwin dressed in a handmade Hogwarts uniform. “My mom will be a few more minutes, she's finishing up her hair.” Sherwin's eyes look up and down his boyfriend's body, the tight blue spandex of the uniform shows off his athletic body well, the cute pointy ears are a nice touch too, a faint blush falls across his cheeks. 

Turning around Jonathan reconfirms his plans,with his parents, his strategy to get the most candy. Sherwin can't help but bite his lip, admiring the spandex accentuating Jonathan's assets. God he wants that ass.

“Ok, everybody ready, shall we then.” Sherwin's mother comes out the door dressed as Molly Wesley.

Since the talent show Sherwin's mother has become quite good friends with Jonathan's parents even though they don't always see eye-to-eye but who does.

The two families are off, Jonathan doesn't care if he's 14 and still has his parents accompanying him while trick or treating, this is actually the first time they've done so in a while, most of the time he goes with friends. 

Going trick or treating with his family is worth more to him than all the candy in the world.

Sherwin on the other hand would love to go trick-or-treating without his mother but tradition and her overprotective attitude dictates see come along. However no one can complain that there Molly and Ron Weasley costume combo isn't top-notch. That's not to say that Jonathan's family is Star Trek homage isn't well thought-out either.

Going from house-to-house, street to street following Jonathan's lead, their pumpkin shaped baskets are quickly filled with a variety of treats and candies. Assessing their haul and the weather, dark ominous clouds are approaching, Jonathan's mother comments. “It's getting late.” 

Deciding to call it a night, the five of them heading back to Jonathan's house. Admiring the decorations of the houses along the way, some are quaint and simple others are clever and some are extravagant.

Coming up on Jonathan's house his own decorations fall somewhere between clever and extravagant large blow-up black cat on one side with a skeleton popping out of a fake grave on the other among other things. 

Entering into the foyer, their parents decide to relax and enjoy themselves in the living room having some wine as adults do. “The pumpkin spice vodka is to die for though.” Sherwin's mother, banters as Sherwin and Jonathan go up to his room. Following Sherwin and Jonathan up to his room as their parents bullshit over wine. 

They dump both of their candy baskets out on Jonathan's bed, sorting through it, they begin to trade candy as the rain and wind pick up. Sherwin loves chocolate while on the other hand Jonathan still likes chocolate but he much prefers the other candies like jolly ranchers, gummy bears, bubble gum and suckers among other non chocolate sweets. Having sorted all the candy evenly and fairly, they get comfortable taking off pieces of their costumes the ears and dress shoes for Jonathan and the scarf and sweater for Sherwin. 

Piece by piece Sherwin indulges himself, gorging himself really, his little belly pops out of his waistline. While Jonathan sucks on a hand full of sweet multi flavored jolly ranchers. Sitting shoulder to shoulder they watch the horror movie classic Frankenstein. They are at the part where Dr. Victor Frankenstein is rising the monster up into the tower when suddenly lightning strikes, a powerful thunder crack rocks the house, all over there power is out.

Frightened in the dark, Sherwin desperately hold on to Jonathan. A childhood fear he still struggles with from time to time. His heart races still on his sugar high. 

Jonathan just cuddles and soothes.

Jonathan's bedroom door creaks open a flickering light from a candle is the first thing to breach the doorway as well as the darkness. Held by Jonathan's mother. “We've offered to your mother to let you two stay here until the power is back on,” She informs, setting down one of the two candles down. “In the meantime we'll be trying to perform a seance with the Ouija board downstairs and see if we can get any spirits to go bump in the night.” she says taking her leave.

“Ok, thanks for the candle mom.” he says as she is leaving.

Due to their close proximity Sherwin and Jonathan's hearts begin to race, maybe it was their sugar high or Sherwin's anxiety however the latter soon subsided due to the candle light flickering in the bedroom giving a romantic atmosphere.

Sherwin getting in the mood starts to nip and kiss at Jonathan's lips, returning his boyfriend's affections he kisses back, commenting. “Your kisses are sweet just like you.” Jonathan says, continuing to lick off the chocolate residue from around Sherwin's mouth.

Their kissing becomes more and more passionate and heated. Their members swells making their pants taut with desire. Sherwin gets on top of Jonathan, grinding himself against the other, leaning forward his hot choppy breath assaults Jonathan's ear. “Can I top this time?” 

“Sher our parents are downstairs, we shouldn't.” Jonathan weakly protests.

“But Jon.” Sherwin whines, the look on his face is one of needy lust-filled desire in combination with puppy dog eyes.

“Okay, let me just lock my door.” Jonathan caves, bending to the needs of his boyfriend. 

Getting up locking the door Jonathan begins to take off his blue Starfleet uniform to Sherwin's protest.

“Leave the top half on and would you put the ears back on?” Sherwin asks, disrobing himself. 

Since becoming sexually active Jonathan has acquired a few items to aid in their acts of love namely lube. Removing a specific book from the shelf he pulls out a small bottle from behind it. 

Squeezing a liberal amount onto his two finger. “Let's do this quickly, I don't want to get caught,” applying the warming gel to his entrance he continues. “You kinky bastard, you just want to fuck me in the spock costume.” 

Lassoing his lover with his Gryffindor scarf, Sherwin pulls him in close. “Maybe.” he coos sensually nipping at Jonathan's jawline.

Jonathan is rather uncomfortable being the bottom however he's willing to push his boundaries for Sherwin. 

Even though this is one of his fantasies Sherwin is still a bit uneasy topping for the first time but his throbbing need has a mind of it's own. 

The faint glow from the candle illuminates their faces in the darkness as they begin to makeout again, slowly moving their way towards the bed. 

Laying on his back Jonathan lifts his legs up from behind the knee, giving Sherwin access to lubed up hole.

Bracing his hands on both sides of Jonathan's torso Sherwin lines himself up and slowly insert himself, staring into Jonathan's eyes for any sign to stop. Sinking in down to the hilt Jonathan accepts Sherwin entry with little difficulty. 

Soon Sherwin finds a soft, smooth and comfortable rhythm. Sherwin is pleased to find that he can make Jonathan whine and moan on every other thrust. Gaining confidence with each pleasure filled whimper that escapes Jonathan's lips. 

As Sherwin nears his orgasm his thrusts become more wild and stronger causing the bed to creek.

Meanwhile the three parents are in the middle of their seance at the dining room table, when they begin to hear a thumping from upstairs Jonathan's mother begins to freak outs obviously it's a spirit trying to get their attention while Jonathan's father continues. “Hello, spirit we call to you from the world of the living.” 

As Sherwin's mother just busts out laughing unable to contain herself knowing full well that the most likely cause for the thumping sure wasn't a ghost. 

Just then all the lights in the house come back on, shortly followed by Jonathan and Sherwin running downstairs their appearance is clearly disheveled, the fact only confirming Sherwin's mother's suspicions.

“Thank you for having us, come on sweetie, you should be done playing with you elder wand.” She says, getting ready to go, calling out to her son in the other room. Sherwin tries to keep himself together clearly flustered by his mother's words while Jonathan can only snicker behind him as he shows them out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always thank you for reading hope you enjoyed and if anyone's interested I may write a short Christmas chapter let me know in the comments if you want it.


	11. Christmas Special Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One day away from Friday the 13th so spooky perfect time for the beginning of my Christmas special lol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A special thank you to my subscribers who will probably be the only one's seeing this thank you so much there'll be at least two more parts to this Christmas special, when I will find a time to get them done I don't know but I'm just putting that out there.

December 18th:

The winter's ball was only a mere three days away, on their last day of school before Christmas vacation. 

Naturally Jonathan had asked Sherwin to the dance about a week prior to today and of course he accepted his boyfriend's invitation however now with the event fast approaching Sherwin's jitters and anxiety begin to get the best of him. 

A thick layer of snow coats the town, from the past few days of snowfall but today is on the warmer side, not nearly hot enough to melt the sheets of ice that dawned most surfaces however Sherwin's attire of a medium brown coat with a large rainbow scarf is sufficient, he throws them both on at his locker preparing to leave.

These two particular articles of clothing, he is quite fond of as Jonathan help picked them out while they were shopping for Christmas gifts. Jonathan always did have an eye for style, the brown color of the penny coat complemented Sherwin's auburn hair quite nicely not to mention his eyes. During the same shopping trip Jonathan had gotten a second matching rainbow scarf and a black leather jacket that was on the thicker side, lined with fleece that naturally complemented his darker tones, that he is sporting.

Both leaving the school together they still had to abide by the strict dress code both still wearing the gray slacks despite the chillier weather.

Both of their parents are busy at their jobs, leaving them the only option of walking home. Which all things considering wasn't that bad. 

Jonathan looks to Sherwin in front of the stairs to the school and says something but Sherwin can't make out what he said so he gestures, cupping his hand to his ear. 

Pulling his scarf down and away from his mouth Jonathan repeats. “My house or yours?” 

Sherwin's expression quickly changes from one of confusion to deep thought, after a slight pause he mimics his boyfriend, pulling his scarf down responding. ”Your place.”

With their destination settled they begin to walk hand in hand or rather glove in glove I suppose to Jonathan's house. 

The crunching of the snow beneath their feet is the only thing that breaks the deafening silence of the barren wasteland of pure white. Jonathan picks up on Sherwin's abnormally fast walking speed, he's clearly nervous and anxious, Jonathan can only assume it's the dance and well he knows Sherwin well enough by now to be spot-on with that assumption. Jonathan's house is coming into sight when large snowflakes start to fall from the cloudy heavens. 

Managing to get inside just before a full blown snowstorm manifests Jonathan comments sarcastically. “So much for nice and clear weather,” before disrobing his winter clothing.

“Yea,” Sherwin quickly remarks, shedding his coat putting it on the coat rack next to Jonathan's. Wanting to relax himself Sherwin informs Jonathan. “I'm going to practice a bit, ok?” 

“Sure, I'll make us some hot chocolate.” He says before diving into the kitchen before Sherwin can respond.

Left in minor shock, blinking a few times Sherwin quickly recovers walking to his little home away from home, sitting behind the baby grand piano in the living room, he plays the most complicated piece he knows. To try and distract himself from his worries of being the only gay couple at the dance. 

Coming into the living room with two steaming hot mugs of instant hot choco. Jonathan can inherently sense something is off with Sherwin. Having been dating for more than a few months they've developed a set of relationships guidelines, one of which is good communication is key. So Jonathan has gotten into the habit of being blunt and just asking Sherwin. “What's wrong?” It's not like Sherwin would lie, he's just naturally quiet and reserved.

Sherwin flinches missing several keys causing a horrible clash of tones. Stopping, he takes a breath. “I'm just nervous and apprehensive about the dance is all,” getting up he moves to the couch, taking a load off. Grabbing the coffee mug he briefly admires the heat activated rainbow heart on the side before take a sip of the hot, sweet, brown, watery cup of hot choco. 

Sherwin doesn't say anything but he knows his mother's homemade hot chocolate puts this instant stuff to shame. 

Sitting down next to his boyfriend, Jonathan throws a Christmas themed blanket over them as the wind outside begins to howl. 

The two of them cuddle on the couch sipping their chocolatey drinks, watching Christmas specials on the nice, big flat screen t.v. thats above the crackling fireplace in the living room.

Sharing their body heat along with the heat from the fire Sherwin just melts into Jonathan's arms so cozy, comfy and content. It's not too often that they have days like this but when they do, it makes it all the more special and nice.

Remembering, Sherwin softly asks. “Do you want to sleepover Christmas eve and open presents at my house? Of course your parents are invited to our Christmas dinner.” Being both only children Sherwin thinks it would be fun to spend Christmas with his boyfriend in such a manner.

“I'd love too, sounds like a lot of fun.” He responds rubbing his cheek against Sherwin's.

A faint blush falls across Sherwin's cheeks at Jonathan's physical sign of affection, continuing. “You'll have to try my mother's hot chocolate they are toooo diiiieee for.” Sherwin comments, with an exaggerated emphasis.

“I bet it's not as delicious as you.” Jonathan retorts playfully, nibbling on Sherwin's ear. 

“Hey, stop that.” he says getting bashful.

Time has flown by it is late and car lights shine into the windows from the driveway Jonathan's parents are back they will have to resume their alone time in the future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would be extremely surprised if this gets any more views with the viral video being dead but hey for those of you who stuck around to read this hope you enjoyed.
> 
> 354/6139


	12. Winter's ball

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherwin struggles with the prospects of dancing in public.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise bitches part two is here and it's queer!

December 21st : 

Finally last day of school before Christmas vacation has end only leaving the big winter's ball is this evening

Jonathan and Sherwin leave school and rush to their respective home's with butterflies in their stomachs, only to return in an hour or so once they change into their tuxes and such.

Sherwin arrives home and is greeted by his mother who is also getting ready, she is helping chaperone the winter's ball.

Running into the bathroom he strips off his sweater vest and shirt in one swift motion pulling them off up over his head, tossing them in the direction of the hamper.

Next he briefly fumbles with his belt, whipping it off from around his waist, nearly knocking down various shampoo bottles in the process. 

Sherwin then digs his thumbs in between his grey slacks and his underwear at the waistline quickly hiking them down, stepping out of them.

Now in nothing but his tight white briefs Sherwin is on the verge of a full blown panic attack, fighting the sick feeling in his stomach he continues. Swiping deodorant on to his armpits, spritzing a few squirts of cologne on to his chest and neck. 

While brushing his teeth, he begins to work himself up with doubt and worry, he starts to cough and dry heave.

The anticipation, anxiety, pressure and stress is too much for him, unable to calm himself he heaves himself to the point of throwing up. Vomit consisting of the school's lunch and holiday cookies fills the sink. 

His pale freckled face and neck now flushed, his pink chest rises and falls with his now heavy breathing, his cheeks moist with remnants of tears from the strenuous act.

Hearing her son's obvious distress she bangs onto the locked door, shouting though it. “Honey, you alright in there!?” Her own worry is apparent in her tone of voice.

Between deep erratic breaths. “Yea, mom I'm fine.” In the mists of pulling himself back together he glances at the clock, commenting. “I'm just going to need to eat a few breath mints and gum on the way.” He says, jokingly as he is running out of time before they need to leave.

Believing Sherwin she relents further questioning. “Ok hun, we leave in ten.” She informs, leaving to go back to her own preparations. 

Rushing even more than before Sherwin hastily re-brushes his teeth then puts on his dress pants and shirt followed by his tux and dress shoes both of which are hammy downs from Jonathan. Swiftly putting on the pretty corsage Jonathan had gave him as well as a bowtie.

Meanwhile Jonathan is just getting out of the shower. Time wise he could afford to take one as he is going to get picked up by Sherwin and his mother. 

Drying off his glistening light bronze skin, he traces his faint abs with the towel. Once dry, he takes a palm full of gel and perfectly styles his hair not a single strand is out of place.

Next he throws on his pants and tuxedo adjusting them as well as his boutonniere in the mirror. His swag is on point. While double checking everything he hears a car horn outside, doing one quick final check, he's out the door hopping in the backseat with Sherwin who is trying to tame his wild curls with a comb. 

Looking into the rearview mirror she comments. “You both look very nice in your tuxes.” 

Jonathan manages a quick. “Thanks.” leaning over his attention and focus being completely on adjusting Sherwin's corsage and rainbow bowtie.

The ride back to the school is short and quite, Sherwin's mother leaves them to attend to her duties also not wanting to cramp their style.

Entering the gymnasium together, the lights are low and dim to accentuate the 1970s esk strobing lights and cheesy disco ball. Luckily the music that was playing is from this decade however neither of them recognize the song it's a techno song, a genre that they're not familiar with but it has a good base giving the ball a nice atmosphere. 

Sitting down at a table in the corner of the gym Sherwin feels like laying low right now playing it casual. “Hey Jon would you grab me some fruit punch?” “Sure.” adjusting his seat, alone at the table, he watches his classmates cut loose, making fools out of themselves in his opinion.

Sherwin nervously kneads the plastic table cover. Returning promptly Jonathan hands Sherwin a styrofoam cup qiuping. “Whoever decided to call this a ball is crazy.” 

Releasing some of his bated breath Sherwin responds. “Yea,” taking a sip of the sweet red liquid, it was obvious to them that any formalities accompanied with a “ball”, a formal dance are currently being thrown out the window by the rest of their classmates. “It's more like a party.” 

Which is even worse for Sherwin, because never having that many friends he's never been invited to one, so this would be somewhat of a first for him, compounding his anxiety.

Giving Sherwin a big smile Jonathan says. “Yup, and at a party you're suppose to have fun! Come on.” Pulling Sherwin by the arm from his sitting position. 

Stiff as a board Sherwin is dragged into the fray of bodies, dancing to the beat of the music. Getting a few stares, Jonathan puts his hands on Sherwin's shoulders leans in two say something in his ear over the music. “Don't worry sweetheart, focus on me no one else is here.” 

With that Sherwin stares deeply into the vast, crystal, blue oceans of Jonathan's eyes that are so full of care and love. With perfect timing a slow dance comes on. Sherwin instinctively wraps his arms are Jonathan's waist while his hands remain on Sherwin's shoulders. 

Meanwhile Sherwin's mom is sliding the DJ a five. Then proceeds to break up a straight couple getting a little to frisky on the dance floor. 

The slow dance continues, dancing back and forth as Sherwin rests his head on Jonathan's chest hearing and feeling his heartbeat over the ambient noise. Sherwin is overcome by a feeling of contentment and happiness. 

Relaxing into the party Sherwin begins to enjoy himself even discovering a new sense of pride as his boyfriend turns down a few girls asking him to dance. Being the athletic, stylish demigod of the school, he could get any chick he wanted but no he's all Sherwin's and Sherwin liked that. “Sorry, I'm with my boyfriend.” those words made Sherwin feel so special like he was the one on the pedestal and not the bronze colored statue of a demigod. 

 

It gave him more confidence that allows him to further enjoy himself at the party even mingling with others something he did not do on a regular basis.

Suddenly a loud noise, along with all of the other partygoers gasping grabs their attention, their first initial thoughts are, there must be a fight, gathering around in a circle they see Sherwin's mother restraining a drunk seventeen-year-old Junior who was trying to spike the fruit punch bowl right in front of her, evidence by the flask still in his hand. Tossing him to the ground she overpowers the incoherent and impaired junior. Showing him who's boss she gets up and begins to escorts him out of the gym.

A small voice in the crowd breaks the silence. “Woah, that's Sherwin's mom, she's a fucking badass!” Lina exclaims.

The crowd erupting in thunderous clapping and applause congratulate her performance as she's leaving.

With the other chaperones getting things under control, things carry on like normal at the ball, a few more dances, food, drinks and even pictures all go on with out of hitch. 

Ending their night with a series of photos first one being Jonathan surprising Sherwin with a kiss, second one being of Sherwin returning the kiss. The third being a sweet picture of them both kissing to the crowd cooing to there cuteness. 

While leaving Sherwin's mother excuses herself to bring the car around. In her absence waiting in the parking lot, Jonathan comments to Sherwin. “Remind me to never get on your mother's bad side.” 

Snickering, “Just don't insult her cooking, I'm looking forward to our Christmas eve sleepover.” He comments, making small talk. 

“Noted, same here, you know maybe I could jingle your bells Christmas eve.” Jonathan teases, pitching Sherwin's butt. 

Managing to keep his cool, his beet red face betrays him. “And lick my candy cane.” Trying his best at a comeback. They both end up laughing their asses off at their stupid Christmas analogies as they hop in the car. 

Concluding their lovely evening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading let me know what you think of this chapter. To be honest I kinda just threw it together.


	13. Christmas and Christmas Eve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the final chapter I hope you have enjoyed my story thank you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be sure to check out my other works.

Christmas Eve.

Jonathan enters Sherwin house, gifts in hand, unsurprised that the festive interior decor matches the cheap and tacky exterior of the house. The smell of homemade cookies permeates the stale central heated air and hits him like a truck as the heavenly aroma wafts into his nose.

An old well used plastic Christmas tree is the centerpiece of the living room, placing his presents under the tree, he turns around to be greeted by Sherwin rushing at him. Jonathan eagerly accepts the forceful hug as Sherwin's momentum nearly knocks him down. 

With Sherwin's face buried in the crook of his neck, Jonathan hears his gingersnap say something but can't make it out. 

Looking up with his chocolate eyes that express such relief. “I'm so happy you're here Merry Christmas… eve.”

“Merry Christmas eve to you too, what you think I would ditch you tonight, we've been planning this for like a month.” Jonathan reassures. He would be almost offended if he didn't know Sherwin can let his irrational thoughts get the better of him, being such the worry wart that he is. 

Setting his backpack down, that contains his sleepover supplies Jonathan takes a load off taking a seat on the couch, getting settled in he takes the time to admire all the gaudy decorations realizing the actual care and in-depth consideration to their placement. 

Jarring him from his observations Sherwin's mother calls out from the kitchen. “A fresh batch of cookies is in the oven and will be done in about fifteen minutes,” taking she few moments she pours a two to one combination of nearly boiling hot milk and heavy cream into her blender that already has her secret mixture of cocoa powder, chopped chunks of dark chocolate, powder milk, sugar, cinnamon. nutmeg and a small dash of salt. Adding a little bit of vanilla before briefly blending her signature drink, she pours the still steaming frothy mixture of homemade hot cocoa into two mugs, calling out again. “Sherwin, honey come get some hot chocolate for Jonathan.” she yells, topping the mugs with three large marshmallows and a spurt of whipped cream. 

Heeding his mother's request, Sherwin promptly retrieves the mugs sipping from one himself, handing the other to Jonathan. 

Jonathan hesitates for second before taking a sip, smelling the quite tantalizing aroma. As the thick, creamy, bold, sweet, robust dark chocolatey flavor splashes across his tastebuds lighting them ablaze causing him to experience such a culinary euphoria,the likes of which has never felt, his eyes roll back in his head, eyelids flutter in pure delicious ecstasy.

Coming back to his senses from swallowing the nectar of the gods, he can appreciate the subtle notes of the cinnamon and nutmeg in the aftertaste. Drinking more of heaven sent beverage Sherwin just watches on as Jonathan finishes his cup, burned tongue be damned, setting his mug down he then dramatically twitches and seizes on the floor. 

Briefly pretending to die. “Oh my god, you weren't kidding.” Jonathan exclaims, getting back on the couch.

Moving towards the closet. “Told you, want to play a boardgame?” Sherwin inquires, opening the dusty closet.

“Sure.” 

“Monopoly?”

“No.”

“Shoots & ladders?”

“Nah.”

“Checkers?”

“Eh, pass.”

“Operation?”

“Yea! Sure sounds like fun,” interlacing his fingers and extending them outwards, cracking his knuckles. “A game of skill and hand eye coordination, I got this.” He says confidently.

Setting up the game, the two play for a short time before Sherwin's mother brings in a plate full of warm chocolate chip cookies. Grabbing a cookie for herself she bites it, then washes it down with some celebratory wine, taking a break from prep work for tomorrow and baking all day, she relaxes in her armchair.

Continuing to play Operation while gorging themselves on delicious fresh baked cookies, Sherwin draws a card. “Broken Heart.” He announces, with his mouth full. 

Jonathan smiles fondly at him. “You can remove it but I think a better solution is to have someone put it back together.” he comments softly, after swallowing a mouth full of cookies.

All the memories of the that day flood back in Sherwin's mind. The sheer panic, horror and unparalleled sorrow but then Jonathan came and mended his heart.

The relief, the solace and the pure joy and happiness Jonathan gave him that day, Sherwin will never truly forget. A single tear escapes from Sherwin's eye, rubbing his eye, wiping away the tears. He composes himself and successfully extracts the piece. 

Jonathan now draws, his lips curl into a devious smile. “Butterflies in Stomach,” leaning forward knocking the game over lightly pushing a confused Sherwin on his back. “I may have been able to mend your broken heart but I still need to work on those butterflies.” Jonathan coos, hovering over Sherwin. Pushing up Sherwin's shirt he kisses and nips at Sherwin's pale soft belly.

Giggling, “Stop it, that tickles.” Sherwin weakly orders, his face starting to heat up maybe it's their sugar high from cookies and delectable hot chocolate.

Suddenly they hear. “Boys!” Sherwin's mother yells, in a drawn out raised tone, from the other room.

“Yea?” Sherwin responds, meekly.

With it being the holidays her strictness waynes. “Take it to your room Sher.” giving him permission in not so many words.

“Ok mom!” He yells back. “I guess we'll finish the game later.” 

“Nah, don't worry about it, I mess it up by accident anyways.” (he was totally going to lose.)

They hastily throwing the game back in it's box. 

Jonathan reaches up putting it back in the closet on the top shelf. Once his hands leave the box he feels a pinch on his bottom, arching his back in surprise. He hears Sherwin declares. “Tag you're it.” watching Sherwin run off towards his room, he gives case running after his little gingersnap.

Following shortly behind him, he watches Sherwin jump on his bed, in pursuit he follows suit, tackling the slightly smaller boy. Struggling under Jonathan Sherwin says. “Ok, ya got me,” getting out from underneath him, sitting on the edge of the bed he continues. “You want to help me beat a level in Super Mario Odyssey, I can't get passed it.” He suggest, trying to be causal. 

It is obvious to Jonathan that Sherwin is trying his best to entertain him, he knows Sherwin does have the newest board games or the latest consoles. Frankly he thinks the effort is very cute and endearing. “Sure, co-op?” he agrees with a tender smile.

Sherwin quickly turns on the game picking up the two controllers giving one to Jonathan. “Yea.” getting back on the bed they both decide to play hanging off the edge of the bed while their lower halves snuggle under his comforter overlapping and cuddling with their legs and feet. 

The atmosphere becomes quiet and slightly tense as only clicking of the controller buttons permeates the air, their focus is unwavering. The level is difficult and complex but Jonathan spots a few key things that Sherwin was missing allowing them to solve the puzzle that was baring his progression.

Still half off the bed Sherwin flips over onto his back, gently tossing the controller. Exhaling exhilarated relief “Finally beat it!” 

Jonathan crawls partially over top of Sherwin kissing at his exposed neck. “Glad I could help sweetheart.” Jonathan knew what that word did to Sherwin.

Sherwin just melts under his boyfriend's pet name, still maintaining some semblance of reason before becoming completely unraveled at Jonathan's ever advancing touch and sweet words. “We shouldn't….my mom.” he protests weakly.

“Oh come on, she's probably asleep by now.” Jonathan couldn't help but let a hint of disappointment out, in the undertone of his voice.

Feeling guilty and not wanting to let Jonathan down Sherwin suggests. “Let's check on her.” He too has been anticipating this night just as much as Jonathan. 

Tip toeing out of the room, they sneak their way to his mother's bed room gently nudging the door open, they peer inside to find the room empty. Both of their morale and hopes for a naughty night of fun wayne as the likelihood of Sherwin's mother still being up, increasingly appear to be indeed the case. 

Quietly making their way down the short hallway, maintaining their stealth they pop their heads around the corner into the living room. Glancing around the room they spot her sitting in the armchair. With their hopes thoroughly dashed Sherwin walks over to her from behind. “Hey, mom think Jonathan and I could stay up a little longer the normal?” Not hearing a response Sherwin inquisitively moves around to her front. A sharp surprised gasp escapes his lips.

Jonathan's attention is quickly drawn towards Sherwin's odd reaction, curious. “What's wrong Sher.” he asks but is quickly cut off by a hushed. “Shhhhhhh.” By Sherwin, silently motioning to come closer. 

Jonathan follows his boyfriend's nonverbal que, creeping over soundlessly. His eyes widened as he sees what Sherwin gasped was about.

Sherwin's mother is asleep or rather passed out as evidenced by the half empty bottle of wine next to her. Guess they weren't the only ones to go a tad overboard tonight. 

Jonathan whispers. “Man, she's really knocked out huh?” 

“Yea,” Sherwin whispers back in agreement, picking up the bottle of red wine he asks. “You want to try some?” walking away, back to his room bottle in hand.

“Sherwin we shouldn't, we are already pushing the limits breaking her rule.” he points out hesitantly. 

Sherwin responds by taking a few big gulps of the albit tasty sweet red liquid. “In for a penny in for a pound.” he says in the hallway before ducking into his room. 

“You're so bad, let me try.” caving, Jonathan let's his innate curiosity getting the better of him. Following Sherwin back into his room. 

Sitting on his bed Sherwin hands the bottle over to Jonathan, who has taken a seat next to him. Sniffing the forbidden liquid before he taking a sip tasting it, smacking his lips to fully taste the flavor. Earning a cute little giggle out of Sherwin for the odd noise. Drinking another larger sip he determines the actually rather likes it.

So much so after his fourth sip Sherwin whines. “Give it back, my turn.” Pouting that Jonathan is hogging it all. 

“Oh, sorry here.” he apologies passing it back. 

They continue to pass the bottle of red wine back and forth until it is empty Jonathan notes Sherwin's face and neck continuing to get more and more flushed. He loves it when his pale boyfriend has some color. 

The alcohol content of the wine is not all that much but with both drinking for the first time, being complete lightweights splitting a half a bottle is sufficient enough to get them quite tipsy and enjoying themselves, allowing them to let go of their inhibitions. Jonathan moves his face closer, leaning in to kiss Sherwin, he sloppily misses his mouth. 

Gripping the hair on the back of Jonathan's head pulling Jonathan in, to return the sloppy kiss with a wet one of his own.

Everything feels hot, blood is rushing everywhere. Soon their alcohol induced euphoria slowly transitions into passionate horniness. 

Continuing to messily make out Sherwin pulls Jonathan on top of him as he lays back on the bed. Sherwin's hands slide up Jonathan's back under his shirt, feeling every toned muscle beneath his mocha skin. While Jonathan ravages his pink neck and collarbone nipping at it harshly. Instinctively rolling his hips Jonathan can't help grinding himself against Sherwin's thigh. 

Through his dizzy high Sherwin can feel Jonathan's clothed erection rubbing on him, excited himself Sherwin wants to free his own member from its fabric confines. With his tall, strong, protective boyfriend looming over him Sherwin can't help the feel sought after and desired. Lifting up his butt slightly he shimmies his sweatpants and underwear down to about mid thigh revealing his throbbing hard member. Jonathan trails a finger up Sherwin's exposed shaft teasingly. 

Somewhere in the back of Jonathan's mind, deep in his subconscious he feels as if he owes Sherwin for all of his kind, passionate, unconditional love but he knows that's not how love works now however that mindset is still somewhat part of him so Jonathan thinks. “The very least I could do is please Sherwin and make him feel good.” 

When in reality for Sherwin it's about the closeness and the intimacy but he can't deny the amazing side benefit of feeling Jonathan suck on his sensitive swollen length, swirling around his tongue on his purple head. Jonathan goes to work blowing Sherwin with all the vigor of youth. Sherwin whimpers out, mewls and muffled his cries of intense pleasure, trying to keep his voice down even knowing how much Jonathan loves to hear him scream.

Hugerliy, Jonathan pulls off Sherwin's pants and underwear completely, going back to attending to his boyfriend Jonathan continues to bob his head up and down while now having better access, he starts to fondle Sherwin's loose sac, adding to Sherwin's euphoric pleasure. 

Soon something inside Jonathan begins to build something primal, taking a brief moment away from taking care of his boyfriend Jonathan strips. His cock twitching wildly, now free from it's woven prison. Laying back on top of Sherwin Jonathan embraces Sherwin in a passionate kiss humping against the boy's soft skin almost jabbing him in the stomach with his erection. 

Asking in a breathy whisper that tickles Sherwin's ear. “Can I try something new?” 

“S-sure.” He responds, hesitantly and a bit shaky.

Jonathan then with permission gets into a better position and leans down and licks at Sherwin's tight hole causing Sherwin to gasp.

"God that feels so weird and so good at the same time!" Sherwin cries out, moaning at the new sensation.

Jonathan's cock twitches in anticipation, precum beads at the tip. Jonathan has wanted to take a bite out of Sherwin's sweet, supple ass for awhile, it's been such a long time since they were last intimate.

"Damn, I want to fuck you so hard right now." Jonathan's states, as his animalistic urge mounts.

"God, don't talk, just keep going!" Sherwin begs, loving the feeling of Jonathan eating his ass. His head swimming in a sea of pleasure.

Following his commands, Jonathan continues to moisten and loosen Sherwin's ring of muscle and soon his tongue is darting in and out, wiggling around inside Sherwin and making him squirm.

"Jon!" He yells in a very hushed way. "Quit fucking teasing me and fuck me, fuck me hard, damn it, now!" Sherwin demands, he's been waiting for this needing this. Unable to contain himself being on the very edge, the precipice. Sherwin's lustful desires spill over.

In silence, Jonathan gets into position and steadies himself as Sherwin pulls his knees to his chest allowing better access. Then Jonathan presses his thick head in past the ring of flesh, earning a yelp out of Sherwin. His hole stretches and burns at the intrusion but accepts his entry. 

Jonathan slowly begins to rock his hips back and forth, inching his way deeper and deeper into his boyfriend. Soon Jonathan finds a rhythm that is satisfying to them both. He knows because Sherwin won't stop making this cute whining moan every time he thrusts into him. Sherwin can't hold back his cries of pleasure, the sensation of getting his prostate abused is too much for the boy.

Jonathan continues to pound his ass roughly, his dick encompassed by Sherwin's tight, warm and slippery hole, not even stopping for a second when Sherwin starts ejaculating all over himself. However, seeing the sight of Sherwin in such a blissful state is enough for Jonathan to hit his orgasm, filling his cavity.

The feeling of getting filled up with Jonathan's love is unforgettable, so amazing, so good. Jonathan collapses onto Sherwin cuddling him as their post orgasm bliss washes over them. Breathing heavily their skin laced with sweat they snuggle naked in bed for awhile. 

Time passes, they start to get sleepy before knocking out for the night they have the presence of mind to get dressed into pajamas and put the wine bottle back while doing so they are reassured that Sherwin's mother is still snoozing. 

The next morning. Christmas Day.

Waking up Jonathan and Sherwin share a tired yawn having stayed up late the previous night. However excitement and exhilaration overcomes their weariness as it is Christmas morning, they run down the hall in their PJ's to the Christmas tree where Sherwin's mother is waiting.

“Merry Christmas boys.” She greets them having been up for and hour or two.

Wrapping paper flies as the two of them rip into their presents with reckless abandon. Loving every second of their shared joy and cheer Sherwin's mom tries to keep the house tidy, picking up some garbage and her empty wine bottle. While walking into the kitchen, she notices her little black dot from a sharpie, she uses to mark the amount of liquid left is in the middle. A little habit she has, being a casual drinker. 

She immediately put two and two together. “Those little shits drank my alcohol.” She mutters under her breath, livid she struggles to remain calm. “I'm going to kill them.” “It's Christmas.” “I'm going to kill them!” It's Christmas…” 

Putting on her festive face hiding her fury, she brings a platter of cookies into the living room to find both Sherwin and Jonathan joyfully enthralled in their new video games. 

She will have to deal with them later she needs to prepare for a company coming in a hour or two.

Time flies as both parties are engrossed in cooking and new toys respectively. Soon Sherwin and Jonathan jump at three loud knocks on his front door. 

Sherwin's mom opens the door. “Come on in, make yourselves at home,” she says with a sincere smile of hospitality. “Dinner should be ready shortly.” she says, turning around to go back to the kitchen only to be halted by Jonathan's father so he can give her a gift.

“Sherwin,” The man bellows. “We got one for you too.” 

Both Sherwin and his mom tear into the flat gift boxes with genuine curiosity. They both pull out very expensive designer coats with Jonathan's father's company logo embroidered on the back, being a giant moth superimposed over an H. The emblem is indicative of a French design with fleur-de-lis accenting the logo. The coats themselves are of the highest quality fabrics personally designed by Jonathan's father himself.

Sherwin's mother now feeling a bit embarrassed and ashamed, presents her gifts, a nice mug and a cookbook. “Well you put my gifts to shame.”

Jonathan's father quickly dismisses. “Don't worry about it, you're cooking us a lovely meal that's more than enough.”

Jonathan's mother's present is actually rather topical as she is holding a pan of homemade casserole her first attempt... or third. Coughing a bit. “I made some casserole.” She announces.

Sherwin's mother noticing her holding the pan, she quickly takes it off her hands. “Thanks you.” She says politely before heading back to the kitchen to finish up the very small amount of prep work left.

“Thank you Mr. Agreste.” Sherwin thanks, trying on the lavish coats.

“Ok, dinner is ready,” she shouts from the kitchen as she puts the final touches on her signature holiday drink, she has giving to everybody at their places at the dinner table. “Wash up.” 

Everyone sits down at the table and begins to dig in. The is ham sliced, the mashed potatoes are scooped onto plates, stuffing and casserole are served. Both of Jonathan's parents take their first sip of Sherwin's mother's hot chocolate and take a instant love of the drink. 

“This is amazing, you could sell this!” Mr. Agreste proclaims confidently.

Mrs. Agreste adds. “Yeah, I could help with branding not that such a great product would need much,” she continues legitimately enthused. “I can see it now homemade artisan hot dark chocolate.”

Very flattered she declines the prospect but throughout the meal Jonathan’s parents continues encourage the business venture. 

Towards the end of the meal Jonathan reaches for more of his mother's casserole to find disappointedly that the pan is empty. “Mom look your casserole is gone,” A little spark of pride was lit in her, people actually ate and liked her food. “Would you make more soon?” Jonathan asks.

“Of course, honey.” proud that her son likes and is encouraging her cooking. 

With the meal over Sherwin helps his mom by clearing off the table and stacking the dishes in the sink.

While Jonathan is lounging on the couch playing his video games, Sherwin's mother takes Jonathan's pants aside. Out of the corner of Jonathan's I can see them chit-chatting then he sees his father beginning to animate, his arms flail wildly catching his attention. 

In a flare of anger Mr. Agreste yells. “What!” his booming voice rocks the house. “Jon, come here right now! He commands, seething.

“Sherwin, you too.” His mother also very sternly commands. 

Both Jonathan and Sherwin rush over.

Mr. Agreste looks his son directly in the eye. “Did you, or did you not, not only steal from her but drink alcohol as well?” The anger radiating from him is more than imposing however compared to Sherwin's mother that's nothing.

“Sherwin, did you also drink my alcohol?” her calm words do not hide her pure demonic aura emanating from her, hell has no fury like Sherwin's mother. 

Both boys cower in fear, both meekly muttering a “yes.”

“Mr. Agreste, I give you permission,” She folds her arm disappointedly. “This is a transgression I cannot let go.” 

“Very well,” Mr. Agreste unbuckles his belt whipping in off his waist. “By the way call me Gabe,” looking towards Sherwin's mom.

“Sure, ok boys pants on the ground and bend over the couch,” looking to Gabe she nods. “I think about ten should be good.” 

Jonathan and Sherwin accept their punishment bending over the couch, hiking down their pants.

They howl in pain as Gabe beats both of their asses for underage drinking, the belt leaving red splotches as it strikes their butts at great speed.

 

~~~*~~~

Sherwin walks up to Jonathan behind the counter of their parents coffee shop, Sherwin plants a kiss on Jonathan who is staring at a golden band on his ring finger. Sherwin places his hand over Jonathan's that has a matching ring. “What's wrong honey?” Sherwin asks the clearly distracted barista.

“It's nothing, I'm just reminiscing, do you remember three years ago when we drank you mother's wine?”

“Yea? And your father whupped my ass too.”

“Hey, he'll be your father in law soon you know.”  
Just then the front doorbell rings a customer has entered. “Oh, Lina it's just you.” 

“What do you mean it's just me, I'm a paying customer,” she says incredulous placing her hands on her hips she says. “ now how about you make me some of your mom's homemade artisan dark hot chocolate and one of your mother's homemade croissants.” she eyeballs Sherwin and then Jonathan respectively.

Lina pays for the pastry and beverage handing her money to Sherwin, biting into the flaky heavenly croissant she washes down with robust dark hot chocolate. “You know not surprised at how successful this place is, with the delicious drinks and food, not to mention the cute boys.

Both boys just blush in response holding each other's hands.

THE END.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again I sincerely thank everybody who has read this and commented and kudos this has been a lot of fun for me to write and I only hope that it has been just as much fun for you to read.


	14. Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherwin's heart on ice.
> 
> Our two engaged high school seniors Sherwin and Jonathan have a very special date planned for Valentine's day.

Sherwin and Jonathan have been boyfriends for four years now, they've had their ups and downs over the years but their immeasurable love for each other has triumphed over any petty squabble they have had in the past. 

Sherwin looks into the mirror in his bathroom as he gets ready for his Valentine's Day date. He has changed a lot in the four years since he met Jonathan. He is now sporting a small flaming red goatee, keeping the rest of his face clean shaven, his curls once untamed and wild are now straight and well kept. He still has the same pale milky skin most gingers do. 

What's most surprising and that he makes fun of Jonathan for, more so reminds him for time to time, is the fact once puberty was done and over with Sherwin turn out to be a whole two and a half inches taller than Jonathan, much to Jonathan's minor annoyance. However he's still very lanky with no muscle, almost to the point of being unfit but that's kind of expected when Sherwin's interests slowly change from music to a different kind of language, coding to be specific so much that he has been taking college courses on the subject and plans to pursue it as a career. The most exercise he'll be getting is typing.

Admiring his own slightly pudgy upper body in the mirror, it makes Sherwin conjure an image of his fiance in his head for comparison.

Mentally reminiscing his boyfriend's exact image from before and comparing it to now. Jonathan skin tone has gotten a shade or two darker mainly from being outside more often, Jonathan made the decision with him to focus more on his athletics than his studies that's not to say he is still isn't a straight B student Jonathan just doesn't go the extra mile in book studies like he use to, to impress his father. Even his avid reading has fallen by the wayside. 

Sherwin knows that sports is what Jonathan likes most and is passionate about and he supports him in that. Through his increased athleticism Jonathan has built quite the body for himself, a very muscular and well defined body. Being a barista in their parents coffee shop, he's chosen to keep his face shaved and his black hair a lot shorter often sporting a buzz cut. Although in the past Jonathan has tried wearing a mustache, it really wasn't a good look for him, in Sherwin's opinion. It was too stereotypical for his Mexican heritage. 

Yesterday being actual Valentine's day was pretty busy. Both Jonathan and Sherwin put in a full 8 hours at their parent's shop. Now today they manage to take off work, having their parents fill in while coincidentally it is also a snow day for school so they have the entire day to themselves.

Finishing up getting ready he spits out his mouthwash leaving the bathroom, ready to relax have fun and enjoy his boyfriend's company at least not in a work setting. This will be the first day off Sherwin has had in awhile from balancing school and college courses and his job cashiering at their parents coffee shop he'll be damned if he doesn't enjoy this day off. 

Looking at the clock on the wall it reads 11:20. “Crap, I told him eleven.” He mutters to himself, a bubble of panic rises in his gut. Hastily throwing on his penny coat, Sherwin dashes out the door. Snow crunches beneath Sherwin's feet as he runs towards Jonathan's car. A light snow has blanketed the town form a storm yesterday however the temperature is still a modest 35 degrees. 

Hopping in the car, an old Ford Taurus a hand me down from Jonathan's father. Sherwin immediately apologizes. “Sorry I'm la,”

But is cut off by Jonathan. “It's ok sweetheart.” 

“How long were you waiting?” 

“Not long, don't worry about it ok? I know how you tend to dwell on things.”

“Yeah, ok, your right hun.” Sherwin exhales all of his pent up stress at that moment sighing deeply.

Jonathan smiles affectionately. “Good, now let's get some brunch. I'm starving.” Jonathan exclaims, driving off.

The drive to the restaurant is short but Jonathan takes the long way wanting to finish singing the rest of a song on the radio (Shape of you) alongside Sherwin, sad that Jonathan's singing prowess has been relegated to the car and shower. Still they enjoy it and puts them in a cheerful mood. 

Parking on the side of the street they get out and are assaulted by a brisk gust of wind. Making a break for it they run the short distance down the street to the quaint little hole in the wall 1950s style diner. Entering the the decor thoroughly suits the style everything from the black and white checkered tile to the red vinyl seats to the outdated and mildly sexist waitress uniform even a still functioning jukebox in the corner. 

Finding a small two person both they sit and make themselves comfortable on the red vinyl cushions. Taking off both of their coats, Jonathan still hanging on to this stylish side dresses up a bit more, Sherwin notices and it makes him feel a bit inadequate.

Over the years Jonathan has developed an uncanny sense of when Sherwin is feeling bothered. “You look nice sweetheart.” he compliments. Jonathan is happy that his innate suspicion to what was bothering Sherwin was accurate, truly a sign of how deep their connection runs.

Sherwin visibly relaxes, its not like this isn't their first date it's just that Valentine's Day in particular is more socially significant and it stresses Sherwin out.

Soon enough a waitress comes to their table. “Hello can I get you two something to drink?” giving them menus at the same time.

They both gasp. “Nurse Kunkle?!” They both say, recognizing the older brunette immediately.

“Please, call me Sally.” she says pointing to her name tag. 

“I didn't know you waitress here?” Jonathan quips, surprised.

“Yup, usually after school but someone called off and it is a snow day so I'm filling in.” she explains casually.

“Huh, small world.” Sherwin comments.

“So drinks?” she presses, not exactly wanting to stay around and chat she does have other tables to attend to.

“I'll take a coffee.” Jonathan orders.

“I don't know how your not sick of that stuff from work, I'll have orange juice thank you.”

“Ok I'll be right back.” she says, scribbling down on her notepad then turns around and leaves.

Reaching over Jonathan gently holds Sherwin's hand. “Sweetheart, breathe unexpected things happen.” He says, in the most caring, soothing voice. 

Sherwin's eyes flicker back and forth between his hand and Jonathan's deep blue eyes. “I know, I know I just want everything to go as planned and we're already running late because of me.” 

“Hun, we've talked about this, even if things don't go as planned….”

“Just go with the flow. Yea, I know its still hard though.” 

Jonathan has helped Sherwin immensely with his anxiety disorder, over the years Jonathan has gotten in tune with his needs in that regard.

Relinquishing his hand Jonathan picks up the menu to peruse it, with Sherwin following suit. 

Jonathan looks over the menu choosing to treat himself, he decides to get the heap of pancakes, which his high protein athletic diet usually forbids. While Sherwin goes more towards the lunch route picking the bacon, egg and cheese sandwich. 

Soon enough Sally returns with their drinks. “Here you go, you two boys ready to order?” she asks, checkbook and pen ready in hand after setting down creamer. 

“Yes, I'll have the triple stack.” “and I'll have the breakfast sandwich.”

“Ok, and what side would you like?” she follows up writing in her checkbook.

Sherwin answers bashfully. “Um, fries.”

“Ok, should be about twenty minutes, we're getting a little lunch rush.” She informs courteously, smiling fondly before leaving to put in the order. 

Sherwin and Jonathan have very little to talk about from having multiple classes together to working together they don't have a lot of spare time to their individual selves, which as a couple has its pros and cons.

“Come on, sweetie smile.” Jonathan says, reaching over giving his auburn baby cheek a pinch. “I love you.”

Sherwin's pale cheeks, nose and exposed neck turn a deep crimson hue. Sherwin has never liked how his body betrays him in this manner. If he's angry red, if he's embarrassed red, if he's flustered red, if he's aroused red. At this point Sherwin knows Jonathan can read him like a book. Pouting he reminds. “You know I'm not a fan of PDA.” looking around the other patrons aren't paying attention, involved with there own meals.

“I know but your so cute when your flustered.” he explains, sipping his coffee. 

“So I'm learning JavaScript now.” Sherwin informs making casual conversation. 

Jonathan nods to show his support and interest but really has no idea what that is. He's far from dumb but actual script writing is beyond him. “My next game will be the 26th, out of town.”

“When?”

“Afternoon at one.”

“Ah, I'll have to reschedule my dentist appointment.”

“Sherwin you don't have to attend everyone of my games.”

“I haven't missed one in four years, I'm not starting now,” looking up and to the side, starring but actually thinking deeply. “Have you forgotten my promise I made in nurse ku...Sally’s office.” 

“Of course not, speak of the devil.”

“Here's your pancakes and your sandwich, ”setting down the plates of steaming food. “If you guys need anything wave me down, enjoy.” Sally says, leaving them to their meals.

Finishing his piece Jonathan adds. “It's just we're adults now and you have other responsibilities, don't get me wrong I love you for supporting me at my games it means a lot to me but I understand if you have other obligations in the future so it's not that big of a deal.” with that he spreads a liberal amount of butter and drizzles maple syrup on his pancakes.

Swallowing his first bite, Sherwin responds. “Well it's just a dentist appointment but I see your point, babe.” Then continues to sink his teeth into his bacon, egg and cheese sandwich with glee. 

As they eat their food Sally courteously checks on them refilling Sherwin's OJ as well as Jonathan cup of of joe. 

Sherwin finishes his food first while Jonathan struggles to finish his last half of pancake. 

Sally comes by. “Can get you two anything else a to go box, dessert?”

“Actually a chocolate milkshake sounds delicious, you want to split one Sherwin?” Jonathan asks, splurging again.

“Sure, I'll have some.” He answers, smiling at his fiance.

Looking to Sally to confirm. “One chocolate milkshake with two straws and that's all.” 

“Alright then I'll be back with your milkshake and check.” she then leaves again.

“Now, help me finish this pancake.” Jonathan says, jabbing a piece he had already cut up with his fork feeding it to Sherwin who happily accepts, still having room.

Only a short amount of time passes when Sally comes back with their milkshake and check. “Here you go.” She says but doesn't stick around as another patron calls for her. 

They romantically sip the chocolatey milkshake at the same time looking lovingly into eachothers eyes. 

“We, ah still planning on going to the coffee shop after the ice skating rink to um, have some fun? Sherwin asks, barely above a whisper, trying to find proper words, as a light dusting of pink falls across his cheeks.

Jonathan affectionately rubs his foot along Sherwin's calf. “You know it.” He confirms, giving a subtle wink to go along with his discreet action. 

Sherwin giggles lightly at his silly wink, sucking down the rest of the shake, he reaches into his pocket to pay for his half of the bill. 

Patting down all of his pockets even the ones in his coat he realizes much to his dismay, that he left his wallet at home in his haste. 

“Hun, quit freaking out, it's ok I'll pay for everything.” 

“But we agreed that would we go fifty fifty on everything.” 

“And I'm sure you'll cover me next time, this is one of our few days off let's just take it easy and enjoy ourselves kay.” Jonathan says, with a big smile, a most comforting smile. Placing money down on the table along with a sizable tip Jonathan gets up throwing on his jacket. 

Sherwin also throws on his coat leaving ready to go to their next destination.

Hopping in the car they drive across town taking it slow and steady because the road conditions aren't the best. Arriving at their destination they park in the parking lot of the ice rink, they get out, white puffs of breath escape their lips. Walking hand in hand to the entrance. Jonathan pays the meager five dollar entrance fee, ten for the two of them, telling the man their shoe sizes, Jonathan receiving two pairs of skates from rink worker. 

Going to a little section off part of the ice rink for changing, they slip off their snow boots and put on their given skates. Placing their boots in small cubbies, they walk the short distance to the ice. Hearing the clinging and clanging of every step until they reach ice where Jonathan gracefully enters. 

Music is loudly playing on the ice and a few other people are skating. Out on the ice Jonathan encourages Sherwin to come out on the the ice with him. “Come on Sherwin it's not that hard you can do it.” 

Sherwin hangs onto the wall protesting. “Yeah no, you have much better balance than me.”

“Try it please sweetheart.” Jonathan begs, giving Sherwin the little push he needed.

“Fine.” Sherwin's hands leave the outer wall, he does move towards Jonathan general direction when he immediately falls straight on his butt with a thud. 

Jonathan skates over them helping up his uncoordinated fiance. Sherwin leaves Jonathan going back to the wall of safety. 

“One more try sweetheart.” he says, warmly, trying to hold back a laugh at his boyfriends misfortune.

“I can't, no.” his stinging rear is a painful reminder of his inadequacy.

“Just once more, I'll help you.” he offers, holding out his arm.

Caving to his fiance Sherwin reluctantly releases his tight grip on the wall. “One last time.” Sherwin says, pushing off the wall. 

Falling again Sherwin falls into Jonathan's strong muscular arms. At the same time a song they both instantly recognize comes on, an opening from their favorite anime.

“Can you hear my heartbeat？  
Tired of feeling never enough  
I close my eyes and tell myself  
That my dreams will come true.”

Resting his head on Jonathan's chest he can hear his heartbeat, soothing and warm.

“You can do it.” Jonathan gently whispers in his ear.

“There'll be no more darkness  
When you believe in yourself, you are unstoppable  
Where your destiny lies, dancing on the blades  
You set my heart on fire”

Jonathan takes Sherwin's hand leading him to the middle of rink, Sherwin stumbles taking his lead. Helping his uncoordinated boyfriend keep his balance. 

Sherwin's attention and focus is all on Jonathan and the icy floor. Everything else just fades away, the walls the other skaters, it's just him and Jonathan.

“Don't stop us now, the moment of truth  
We were born to make history  
We'll make it happen, we'll turn it around  
Yes, we were born to make history.”

As the song “History Maker” plays by Dean Fujioka Sherwin's confidence grows something deep inside him swells. 

With help from Jonathan, Sherwin is able to skate quite well. Before he knows it he's is able to skate around and around the rink without worrying about falling. With this boost of his confidence he feels like he could do anything.

“There'll be no more darkness  
When you believe in yourself, you are unstoppable  
Where your destiny lies, dancing on the blades  
You set my heart on fire”

Jonathan catches up to him twirling around him, reaching out they take each others hands and spin together. Like the sun and the earth forever entwined by heaven’s fate.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading I hope you liked my personal continuation. Please kudos and subscribe for updates, this amazing short film needs to be expanded upon.
> 
> I do not own any of the characters.
> 
> Ps no beta.
> 
> Don't forget to share this with friends :) and check out my other works if you dare.
> 
> Want to join the writing group that created this work? It is full of sinful writers called Sin Corps Army Reborn! It is open to everyone! So if you want to pop in and talk to our members and maybe write with us you can! Even if you want to just try it out and you realize the group is not for you that is alright! The link is this https://discord.gg/Y6Ahs6E


End file.
